The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material having high sensitivity and low fog and after storage, reduced in the fluctuation of photographic performance and the generation of fogging.
Also, the present invention relates to a silver halide emulsion having low fog, high sensitivity, high contrast, excellent reciprocity law property at high illuminance (i.e., at high intensity), small fluctuation of sensitivity due to difference in the exposure condition at exposure, and excellent wet abrasion resistance. More specifically, the present invention relates to a silver halide emulsion for use in a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, which achieves these properties by a specific gold-chalcogen compound. The present invention also relates to a chemical sensitization method of the silver halide emulsion.
In recent years, the color printing paper is demanded to have high performances such as high sensitivity, high image quality and toughness at the processing. To satisfy these requirements, demands for an emulsion having low fog, high sensitivity and high contrast, an emulsion reduced in the fluctuation of sensitivity during storage, an emulsion reduced in the fluctuation of photographic property due to difference in the temperature and humidity conditions at exposure, or an emulsion having excellent wet abrasion resistance are increasing. On the other hand, due to popularization of laser scanning exposure apparatuses, suitability for short-time and high-intensity exposure becomes one of important performances. A great characteristic feature of laser scanning exposure is to enable high-speed exposure and elevation of resolution. If this exposure system is applied to color printing paper, the color printing paper is required to have suitability for unusually very short-time (specifically 10xe2x88x926 second) and high-intensity exposure.
A gold sensitization method is effective means for achieving high sensitivity. It is long known to use an Au(III) compound such as chloroauric acid. The chloroauric acid is satisfactorily stable in an aqueous solution but has a problem in the photographic properties such as sensitivity, gradation, suitability for high-intensity exposure, fluctuation of sensitivity during storage, wet abrasion resistance and toughness against the temperature and humidity environment at exposure. Thus, improvements in these points are being demanded.
A gold(I) compound containing a mesoionic ligand (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cmesoionic gold(I) compoundxe2x80x9d) is known as the gold compound for use in the gold sensitization and JP-A-4-267249 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Axe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cunexamined published Japanese patent applicationxe2x80x9d) discloses that this compound is useful for the production of a high-sensitivity and high-contrast emulsion. However, as disclosed in JP-A-11-218870, the mesoionic gold(I) compound has a problem in the stability in a solution. The stability in a solution is an indispensable condition for the stable production of emulsions having a constant quality and therefore, an improvement is demanded.
For solving this problem, JP-A-11-218870 proposes a method of using a gold(I) complex of a mercapto compound. This gold sensitizer is improved in the solution stability but still undergoes decomposition to fail in satisfactorily solve the problem. Furthermore, this compound gives insufficient photographic properties, for example, in wet abrasion resistance and toughness against temperature and humidity environment at exposure. Thus, an improvement is demanded.
As understood from the use of Au2S in U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,361, the chemical sensitization using gold sulfide colloid is one long known useful sensitization method. The production process of gold sulfide colloid is described, for example, in Research Disclosure, 37154 (1995) in addition to the above-described U.S. patent. As described in JP-A-11-218870, the sensitization by this gold sulfide colloid has a problem of giving many distributions and undesired sensitometry properties. Also, the preparation of gold sulfide colloid has a problem of requiring very long time and large expense.
Furthermore, in recent years, the silver halide photographic material is demanded to have high sensitivity and the importance of a high aspect ratio emulsion is increasing. For elevating the sensitivity of a silver halide photographic emulsion, chemical sensitization using various chemical substances so as to obtain desired sensitivity, gradation or the like is usually employed. Various chemical sensitization methods are known and representative examples thereof include sulfur sensitization, selenium sensitization, tellurium sensitization, noble metal sensitization using, for example, gold, reduction sensitization and a combination thereof. As described, for example, in JP-A-6-332093, it is known to elevate the sensitivity by combining selenium sensitization with a high aspect ratio tabular grain emulsion. Recently, the demand for high sensitivity, excellent graininess and high sharpness in a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material and for rapid processing by expediting the progress of development is strong and various improvements have been made on the above-described sensitization methods.
Among those sensitization methods, the tellurium sensitization method and tellurium sensitizer in general are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos, 1,623,499, 3,320,069, 3,772,031, 3,531,289 and 3,655,394, British Patents 235,211, 1,121,496, 1,295,462 and 1,396,696, Canadian Patent 800,958, JP-A-61-67845, JP-A-61-20940, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,574,944 and 4,704,349, but the detail and specific description of tellurium sensitizer is known only in British Patents 1,295,462 and 1,396,696 and Canadian Patent 800,958.
Specifically, colloidal tellurium and potassium telluride described, for example, in Canadian Patent 800,958, which are conventionally known tellurium sensitizers, have an excellent aspect such that higher sensitivity can be achieved as compared with sulfur sensitization usually performed widely in the art. However, the colloidal tellurium is prepared by using a strong reducing agent such as stannous chloride and therefore, cannot have good reproducibility due to remaining of the reducing agent or subtle changes in the preparation conditions. Also, the potassium telluride has a problem in that the compound itself is low in stability, difficult to deal with and poor in the reproducibility.
The tellurium compounds are described also in JP-A-53-57817, JP-A-2-118566, JP-A-2-140736, U.S. Pat. Nos 4,607,000 and 4,607,001, JP-A-62-234153, JP-A-2-158730 and JP-A-3-91735, however, these are very inferior in the chemical sensitization (tellurium sensitization) intended in the present invention.
As the emulsion has higher sensitivity, the fog generated during storage is liable to more increase and when the higher sensitivity is achieved by higher aspect ratio or by selenium sensitization or tellurium sensitization, there arises a problem that the photographic property greatly changes in aging, such as generation of fog during storage. Accordingly, in the art of proceeding toward higher sensitivity, a technique for improving storability is strongly demanded at the same time with higher sensitivity by higher aspect ratio or by selenium sensitization or tellurium sensitization. Of course, such a technique should not involve any problem such as reduction in sensitivity.
On the other hand, gold sensitization is a long known important technique for obtaining a high-sensitivity emulsion and, for example, East German Patent 249,106 discloses a gold sensitization method using a gold complex of a thioether compound or a gold complex of a mercaptoamino acid, JP-A-4-67032 discloses a gold sensitization method using a gold complex having a heterocyclic ligand, and European Patent 915,371 discloses a gold sensitization method using a gold complex of a mercapto compound having a water-soluble group.
JP-A-4-204724 describes a method for applying gold selenium sensitization to a silver halide emulsion, where a labile selenium compound capable of reacting with silver ion to produce silver selenide and a gold compound are separately added. However, this method has a problem in that fog seriously increases and when the light-sensitive material is stored for a long period of time, fogging is conspicuously generated.
Furthermore, JP-A-9-269554, JP-A-2001-75214, JP-A-2001-75215, JP-A-2001-75216, JP-A-2001-75217 and JP-A-2001-75218 describe a method for applying gold-chalcogen sensitization, where a complex obtained by coordinating a labile chalcogen compound to gold is used. In this case, the sensitivity is higher than the case of separately adding a gold compound and a labile chalcogen compound and the fog is reduced, however, the bonding between gold and chalcogen atom in the gold-chalcogen compound used for the chemical sensitization is weak as compared with ion bonding and therefore, the effect is not sufficiently high.
Specific means capable of satisfying various photographic properties described above and free of those problems is being demanded.
An object of the present invention is to provide means for elevating sensitivity, reducing fog and improving storability of a silver halide photographic light-sensitive material, particularly means for preventing the increase of fog during storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a silver halide emulsion ensuring low fog, high sensitivity, high contrast, small fluctuation of sensitivity due to difference in the exposure condition, excellent wet abrasion resistance and excellent reciprocity law property at high illuminance (i.e., at high intensity).
These objects can be attained by the following means.
1. A silver halide emulsion chemically sensitized by at least one compound having a bond of anionic chalcogenide to gold(I) cation and capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species.
2. A method for chemically sensitizing a silver halide emulsion, comprising adding at least one compound having a bond of anionic chalcogenide to gold(I) cation and capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species.
3. The silver halide emulsion as described in 1 above, wherein the compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species is a compound represented by the following formula (1): 
wherein Ch represents S, Se or Te, A represents O, S or NR4, R1 to R4 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, R3 may form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring structure together with R1 or R2, L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom, a tellurium atom or a phosphorus atom, and n represents 0 or 1.
4. The silver halide emulsion as described in 3 above, wherein in formula (1), R3 does not form a ring structure with either R1 or R2.
5. The silver halide emulsion as described in 3 above, wherein in formula (1), R3 forms a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring structure together with R1 or R2.
6. The silver halide emulsion as described in 5 above, wherein in formula (1), the ring structure formed by R3 together with R1 or R2 is a ring structure except for a monosaccharide structure.
7. The silver halide emulsion as described in 3 above, wherein in formula (1), R1 and R2 each is a group selected from a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group and a heterocyclic thio group.
8. The silver halide emulsion as described in 5 above, wherein in formula (1), the ring structure formed by R3 together with R1 or R2 is a ring structure except for a monosaccharide structure.
9. The silver halide emulsion as described in 5 above, wherein in formula (1), Ch represents Se or Te and the ring structure formed by R3 together with R1 or R2 is a monosaccharide structure.
10. The silver halide emulsion as described in 5 above, wherein in formula (1), Ch represents S and the ring structure formed by R3 together with R1 or R2 is a monosaccharide structure.
11. The silver halide emulsion as described in 10 above, wherein in formula (1), n is 0 and the ring structure formed by R3 together with R1 or R2 is a ring selected from the group consisting of mannose, galactose, gulose, xylose, lyxose, arabinose, ribose, fucose, idose, talose, allose, altrose, rhamnose, sorbose, digitoxose, 2-deoxyglucose, 2-deoxygalactose, fructose, glucosamine, galactosamine, glucuronic acid, and derivatives thereof.
12. The silver halide emulsion as described in 1 above, wherein the compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species is a compound represented by the following formula (2): 
wherein Ch represents S, Se or Te, X represents O, S, Se or NR5, Y represents H, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR6, SR7 or N(R8)R9, R5 to R9 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, X and Y may combine with each other to form a ring structure, L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom, a tellurium atom or a phosphorus atom, and n represents 0 or 1.
13. The silver halide emulsion as described in 12 above, wherein in formula (2), Ch is Se or Te.
14. The silver halide emulsion as described in 12 above, wherein in formula (2), Ch is S and n is 1.
15. The silver halide emulsion as described in 12 above, wherein in formula (2), Ch is S, n is 0 and X is O or NR5.
16. The silver halide emulsion as described in 1 above, wherein the compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species is a compound represented by the following formula (3): 
wherein Ch represents S, Se or Te, W1 represents an electron-withdrawing group, R10 and R11 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, W1 and R10, W1 and R11, or R10 and R11 may combine with each other to form a ring structure, L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom, a tellurium atom or a phosphorus atom, and n represents 0 or 1.
17. The silver halide emulsion as described in 16 above, wherein in formula (3), R10 represents an electron-withdrawing group.
18. The silver halide emulsion as described in 1 above, wherein the compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species is a compound represented by the following formula (4): 
wherein Ch represents S, Se or Te, W2 represents an electron-withdrawing group, R12 to R14 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom, a tellurium atom or a phosphorus atom, n represents 0 or 1, and W2 and R12 may combine with each other to form a ring structure.
19. The silver halide emulsion as described in 18 above, wherein in formula (4), Ch is Se or Te.
20. The silver halide emulsion as described in 18 above, wherein in formula (4), Ch is S and n is 1.
21. The silver halide emulsion as described in 18 above, wherein in formula (4) , Ch is S, n is 0, and R12 and R13 each is a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group and a carbamoyl group.
22. The silver halide emulsion as described in 3 above, wherein in formula (1), L is an anionic chalcogenide.
23. The silver halide emulsion as described in 12 above, wherein in formula (2), L is an anionic chalcogenide.
24. The silver halide emulsion as described in 16 above, wherein in formula (3), L is an anionic chalcogenide.
25. The silver halide emulsion as described in 18 above, wherein in formula (4), L is an anionic chalcogenide.
26. A silver halide photographic light-sensitive material comprising a support having thereon at least one silver halide emulsion layer, wherein at least one silver halide emulsion layer contains a silver halide emulsion subjected to chemical sensitization by at least one compound having a bond of anionic chalcogenide to gold(I) cation and capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species.
The silver halide photographic emulsion of the present invention, production method thereof, silver halide photographic light-sensitive material (particularly silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material) and chemical sensitization method thereof are described in detail below.
The compound for use in the present invention is described below. The compound having a bond of anionic chalcogenide to gold(I) cation and capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species is a compound having a bond of xe2x80x9ccarbon atom-chalcogen atom-gold atom (Cxe2x80x94Chxe2x80x94Au)xe2x80x9d, which releases a chemical species (Auxe2x80x94Ch anion) comprising xe2x80x9cgold atom-chalcogen atom anionxe2x80x9d by undertaking hydrolysis or other decomposition reaction when added at the preparation of emulsion and thereby exerts a chemical sensitization effect.
As described in the Background of the Invention, the gold sensitizer and chalcogen sensitizer are known techniques in the photographic art but in the present invention, it is found that when a compound containing a gold atom and a chalcogen atom in the state of these atoms being firmly bonded can simultaneously release these gold atom and chalcogen atom in the state of these atom being firmly bonded at the preparation of emulsion, a remarkably excellent sensitization action as compared with conventional chemical sensitizers can be first brought out.
To speak more specifically, in the compound having a bond of xe2x80x9ccarbon atom-chalcogen atom-gold atom (Cxe2x80x94Chxe2x80x94Au)xe2x80x9d of the present invention, the bond between xe2x80x9ccarbon atom-chalcogen atomxe2x80x9d is a single bond and the bond between xe2x80x9cchalcogen atom-gold atomxe2x80x9d is regarded as a covalent bond or an ionic bond between chalcogen atom anion-gold atom (I valent) cation but is not a coordinate bond.
The present inventors have newly found that when the compound of the present invention is added at the preparation of emulsion, hydrolysis or other decomposition reaction takes place by the assist (or even not by the assist) of silver ion present in the system to release a chemical species (Auxe2x80x94Ch anion) comprising xe2x80x9cgold atom-chalcogen atom anion and this chemical species brings about excellent chemical sensitization action.
That is, as compared with the compound released in the emulsion without forming a pair of Ch with Au, the compound of the present invention exhibits excellent photographic performance. This is considered to result because when Ch does not form a pair with Au, a large amount of silver chalcogenide is produced, whereas when Ch forms a pair with Au, the production of undesired silver chalcogenide is suppressed.
In view of the form, the chemical species comprising xe2x80x9cgold atom-chalcogen atom anionxe2x80x9d may be considered as xe2x80x9cAu atom-Ch (I valent) anionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAu(I valent) cation-Ch (II valent) anion) but in either case, it is important that a strong bond (ionic bond or covalent bond) is present between the chalcogen atom and the gold atom. In the chemical species comprising xe2x80x9cgold atom-chalcogen atom anionxe2x80x9d, the gold atom may be coordinated by other compound.
The method for judging whether a certain compound is a compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species is described below.
A compound sample is dissolved or dispersed in an appropriate solvent, a silver nitrate solution is added in an excess amount (10 to 1010 molar times) based on the compound sample, and the solution is heated at 70xc2x0 C. The appropriate solvent used here is a solvent capable of dissolving both the sample compound and silver nitrate and specific examples thereof include water, methanol, ethanol, acetonitrile, 1,4-dioxane and a mixed solvent thereof. Many compounds capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species precipitate in 3 hours after the heating. The precipitate produced is taken out and confirmed to contain gold silver chalcogenide using analysis means such as powder X-ray diffraction measurement, fluorescent X-ray measurement, IR Spectroscopy, ICP measurement or elementary analysis. The gold silver chalcogenide as used herein means a compound having a composition represented by AglAumChn (wherein Ch represents S, Se or Te and may be a single element or a mixture of two or more elements, and l, m and n each represents an arbitrary positive number) . Specific examples thereof include AgAuS, AgAuSe, AgAuTe, Ag3AuS2, Ag3AuSe2 and Ag3AuSSe. (Here, for example, Ag2S may precipitate together with AgAuS in some cases, because the substrate has a reactive sulfur group not bonded to Au. This is not preferred in view of the purport of the present invention.)
Subsequently, the yield by volume and the yield in percentage of the obtained gold silver chalcogenide are determined and the compound of giving gold silver chalcogenide in an yield of exceeding 50% based on Ch having a reactivity in the substrate is judged as a compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species. The compound capable of releasing gold-chalcogen anion species is preferably selected from the compounds represented by formulae (1) to (4).
In some cases, the gold silver chalcogenide does not precipitate in an yield of exceeding 50% and a silver complex of the compound sample precipitates. In this case, the compound is not a compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species for use in the present invention.
In this reaction system, a gelatin generally used in an emulsion may be added. The pH of this reaction system is 12 or less, preferably 10 or less, more preferably 8 or less, most preferably from 3 to 7.
In the present invention, preferred is a compound of giving the precipitation of gold silver chalcogenide in an yield of exceeding 50% when in the judgement whether the compound is a compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species, silver nitrate is used in an amount of 100 molar times the sample evaluated and the heating is performed at 50xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes.
More preferred is a compound of giving the precipitation of gold silver chalcogenide in an yield of exceeding 50% when silver nitrate is used in an amount of 104 molar times the sample evaluated and the heating is performed at 50xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes.
Still more preferred is a compound of giving the precipitation of gold silver chalcogenide in an yield of exceeding 50% when silver nitrate is used in an amount of 106 molar times the sample evaluated and the heating is performed at 50xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes. Most preferred is a compound of giving the precipitation of gold silver chalcogenide in an yield of exceeding 50% when silver nitrate is used in an amount of 108 molar times the sample evaluated and the heating is performed at 50xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes.
The compound represented by formula (1) for use in the present invention is described in detail below. In the present invention, the xe2x80x9calkyl groupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkenyl groupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkynyl groupxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caryl groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cheterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d used in claims and the like each is not limited to an unsubstituted group but includes a substituted group.
In formula (1), Ch represents S, Se or Te. In the present invention, Ch is preferably S or Se, more preferably S. A represents O, S or NR4 and R1 to R4 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. In the present invention, A is preferably O or S, more preferably O. R3 may form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring structure together with R1 or R2. L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a tellurium atom. n represents 0 or 1.
Examples of the substituent represented by R1 to R4 include a halogen atom, an alkyl group (including a cycloalkyl group and a bicycloalkyl group), an alkenyl group (including a cycloalkenyl group and a bicycloalkenyl group), an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a silyloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonyloxy group, an amino group (including an anilino group), an acylamino group, an aminocarbonylamino group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfamoylamino group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonylamino group, a mercapto group (including salts thereof), an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfamoyl group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfinyl group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an arylazo group, a heterocyclic azo group, an imido group, a phosphino group, a phosphinyl group, a phosphinyloxy group, a phosphinylamino group and a silyl group.
More specifically, examples of the substituent include a halogen atom (e.g., chlorine, bromine, iodine), an alkyl group [a linear, branched or cyclic, substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group; the alkyl group includes an alkyl group (preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, n-octyl, eicosyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-cyanoethyl, 2-ethylhexyl), a cycloalkyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkyl group having from 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., cyclohexyl, cyclopentyl, 4-n-dodecyl-cyclohexyl), a bicycloalkyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkyl group having from 5 to 30 carbon atoms, namely, a monovalent group resulting from removing one hydrogen atom of bicycloalkane having from 5 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., bicyclo[1,2,2]heptan-2-yl, bicyclo[2,2,2]octan-3-yl), and a tricycloalkyl group having many ring structures; the alkyl group in the substituents described below (for example, the alkyl group in an alkylthio group) means an alkyl group having such a concept], an alkenyl group [a linear, branched or cyclic, substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group, such as an alkenyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., vinyl, allyl, prenyl, geranyl, oleyl), a cycloalkenyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted cycloalkenyl group having from 3 to 30 carbon atoms, namely, a monovalent group resulting from removing one hydrogen atom of cycloalkane having from 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., 2-cyclopenten-1-yl, 2-cyclohexen-1-yl) and a bicycloalkenyl group (a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkenyl group, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted bicycloalkenyl group having from 5 to 30 carbon atoms, namely, a monovalent group resulting from removing one hydrogen atom of bicycloalkane having one double bond, e.g., bicyclo[2,2,1]hept-2-en-1-yl, bicyclo[2,2,2]oct-2-en-4-yl)], an alkynyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkynyl group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., ethynyl, propargyl, trimethylsilylethynyl), an aryl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenyl, p-tolyl, naphthyl, m-chlorophenyl, o-hexadecanoylaminophenyl), a heterocyclic group (preferably a monovalent group resulting from removing one hydrogen atom of a substituted or unsubstituted, aromatic or non-aromatic 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic compound, more preferably an aromatic 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group having from 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., 2-furyl, 2-thienyl, 2-pyrimidinyl, 2-benzothiazolyl), a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a nitro group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxy group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxy, ethoxy, isopropoxy, tert-butoxy, n-octyloxy, 2-methoxyethoxy), an aryloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxy group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxy, 2-methylphenoxy, 4-tert-butylphenoxy, 3-nitrophenoxy, 2-tetradecanoylaminophenoxy), a silyloxy group (preferably a silyloxy group having from 3 to 20 carbon atoms, e.g., trimethylsilyloxy, tert-butyldimethylsilyloxy), a hetero-cyclic oxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic oxy group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., 1-phenyltetrazol-5-oxy, 2-tetrahydropyranyloxy), an acyloxy group (preferably a formyloxy group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyloxy group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyloxy group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., formyloxy, acetyloxy, pivaloyloxy, stearoyloxy, benzoyloxy, p-methoxyphenylcarbonyloxy), a carbamoyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted carbamoyloxy group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., N,N-dimethylcarbamoyloxy, N,N-diethylcarbamoyloxy, morpholinocarbonyloxy, N,N-di-n-octylaminocarbonyloxy, N-n-octylcarbamoyloxy), an alkoxycarbonyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyloxy group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonyloxy, ethoxycarbonyloxy, tert-butoxycarbonyloxy, n-octyl-carbonyloxy), an aryloxycarbonyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyloxy group having from 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonyloxy, p-methoxyphenoxycarbonyloxy, p-n-hexadecyloxyphenoxycarbonyloxy), an amino group (preferably an amino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylamino group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted anilino group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., amino, methylamino, dimethylamino, anilino, N-methylanilino, diphenylamino), an acylamino group (preferably a formylamino group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonylamino group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonylamino group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., formylamino, acetylamino, pivaloylamino, lauroylamino, benzoylamino, 3,4,5-tri-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonylamino), an aminocarbonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aminocarbonylamino group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., carbamoylamino, N,N-dimethylaminocarbonylamino, N,N-diethylaminocarbonylamino, morpholinocarbonylamino), an alkoxycarbonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonylamino group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonylamino, ethoxycarbonyl-amino, tert-butoxycarbonylamino, n-octadecyloxycarbonyl-amino, N-methylmethoxycarbonylamino), an aryloxycarbonyl-amino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonylamino group having from 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonylamino, p-chlorophenoxycarbonylamino, m-n-octyloxyphenoxycarbonylamino), a sulfamoylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted sulfamoylamino group having from 0 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., sulfamoyl-amino, N,N-dimethylaminosulfonylamino, N-n-octylaminosulfonylamino), an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonylamino group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonylamino group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylsulfonylamino, butylsulfonylamino, phenylsulfonylamino, 2,3,5-trichlorophenylsulfonylamino, p-methylphenylsulfonylamino), a mercapto group (including salts thereof; examples of the salt include alkali metal salts such as Li, Na, K, Rb and Cs, alkaline earth metal salts such as Mg and Ca, and gold salt), an alkylthio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylthio group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, n-hexadecylthio), an arylthio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted arylthio group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenylthio, p-chlorophenylthio, m-methoxyphenylthio), a heterocyclic thio group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic thio group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., 2-benzothiazolylthio, 1-phenyltetrazol-5-ylthio), a sulfamoyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted sulfamoyl group having from 0 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-(3-dodecyloxypropyl)-sulfamoyl, N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl, N-acetylsulfamoyl, N-benzoylsulfamoyl, N-(Nxe2x80x2-phenylcarbamoyl) sulfamoyl), a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfinyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfinyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfinyl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, phenylsulfinyl, p-methylphenylsulfinyl), an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkylsulfonyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted arylsulfonyl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, p-methylphenylsulfonyl), an acyl group (preferably a formyl group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkylcarbonyl group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, and a substituted or unsubstituted arylcarbonyl group having from 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., acetyl, pivaloyl, 2-chloroacetyl, stearoyl, benzoyl, p-n-octyloxyphenylcarbonyl), an aryloxycarbonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted aryloxycarbonyl group having from 7 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenoxycarbonyl, o-chlorophenoxycarbonyl, m-nitrophenoxycarbonyl, p-tert-butylphenoxycarbonyl), an alkoxycarbonyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted alkoxycarbonyl group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, n-octadecyloxycarbonyl), a carbamoyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted carbamoyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., carbamoyl, N-methylcarbamoyl, N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-di-n-octylcarbamoyl, N-(methylsulfonyl)carbamoyl), an aryl- or heterocyclic-azo group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted arylazo group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms and a substituted or unsubstituted heterocyclic azo group having from 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phenylazo, p-chlorophenylazo, 5-ethylthio-1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-ylazo), an imide group (preferably N-succinimide and N-phthalimide), a phosphino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphino group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., dimethylphosphino, diphenylphosphino, methylphenoxyphosphino), a phosphinyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinyl group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., phosphinyl, dioctyloxyphosphinyl, diethoxyphosphinyl), a phosphinyloxy group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinyloxy group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., diphenoxyphosphinyloxy, dioctyloxyphosphinyloxy), a phosphinylamino group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phosphinylamino group having from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., dimethoxyphosphinylamino, dimethylaminophosphinylamino), and a silyl group (preferably a substituted or unsubstituted silyl group having from 3 to 30 carbon atoms, e.g., trimethylsilyl, tert-butyldimethylsilyl, phenyldimethylsilyl).
Among the above-described functional groups, those having a hydrogen atom may be further substituted by a substituent described above after removing the hydrogen atom.
R1 to R4 each may have a substituent and examples thereof include those described above as examples of the substituent. Among the substituents which R1 and R2 each may have, preferred are a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an aminocarbonylamino group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfamoyl group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an imido group, a phosphino group, a phosphinyl group, a phosphinyloxy group, a phosphinylamino group and a silyl group, more preferred are a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfamoyl group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group and a carbamoyl group.
In formula (1), R1 and R2 each is preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a hydroxyl group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an amino group, a mercapto group (or a salt thereof), an alkylthio group, an arylthio group or a heterocyclic thio group, more preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferably a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group.
In formula (1), R3 is preferably an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferably an alkyl group or an aryl group. In formula (1), R4 is preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, more preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
In formula (1), R3 may form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring structure together with R1 or R2. The ring structure formed here is a non-aromatic oxygen-, sulfur- or nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring. This ring structure may form a condensed ring structure together with an aromatic or non-aromatic carbon ring or an aromatic or non-aromatic heterocyclic ring. In the present invention, R3 preferably forms a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring structure together with R1 or R2.
In formula (1) , L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a tellurium atom. Specifically, L represents a substituted or unsubstituted amine, a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring, a thiol, a thioether, a disulfide, a thioamide, a selenol, a selenoether, a diselenide, a selenoamide, a tellurol, a telluroether, a ditelluride or a telluroamide.
In formula (1), when L is an amine, preferred examples thereof include primary, secondary or tertiary alkylamines having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, and substituted or unsubstituted primary, secondary or tertiary anilines having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms.
In formula (1), when L is a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring, examples of the heterocyclic ring include 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic rings comprising a combination of nitrogen, oxygen, sulfur and carbon. This nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring may have a substituent and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4. The nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring may be coordinated to gold through the nitrogen atom in the heterocyclic ring and when the heterocyclic ring has a substituent, may be coordinated to gold through the substituent. L is preferably benzotriazole, triazole, tetrazole, indazole, benzimidazole, imidazole, benzothiazole, thiazole, thiazoline, benzoxazole, benzoxazoline, oxazole, thiadiazole, oxadiazole, triazine, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, imidazolidine or morpholine, more preferably benzotriazole, triazole, tetrazole or indazole, and most preferably benzotriazole.
Specific examples of the thiol compound represented by L in formula (1) include alkylthiols, arylthiols and heterocyclic thiols. The thiol compound may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4.
The alkyl group of the alkylthiol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
The aryl group of the arylthiol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or condensed cyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as phenyl group or naphthyl group, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
The heterocyclic group of the heterocyclic thiol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing at least one of a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom. This heterocyclic ring may be monocyclic or may form a condensed ring with another aryl or heterocyclic ring. The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group and examples thereof include a pyrrolyl group, a pyrrolidinyl group, a pyridyl group, a piperidyl group, a piperazinyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyrazolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a pyrimidinyl group, a triazinyl group, a triazolyl group, a tetrazolyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, an indazolyl group, a benzimidazolyl group, a pyranyl group, a chromenyl group, a thienyl group, an oxazolyl group, an oxadiazolyl group, a thiazolyl group, a thiadiazolyl group, a benzoxazolyl group, a benzothiazolyl group, a morpholino group and a morpholinyl group.
The thioether represented by L in formula (1) is a thioether compound where an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group is bonded to a sulfur atom. The substitution may be symmetric or asymmetric with respect to the sulfur atom. Specific examples thereof include dialkylthioethers, diarylthioethers, di-heterocyclic thioethers, alkyl-aryl thioethers, alkyl-heterocyclic thioethers and aryl-heterocyclic thioethers. The alkyl group, the aryl group or the heterocyclic group of the thioether compound represented by L may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4.
The alkyl group of the thioether compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
The aryl group of the thioether compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or condensed cyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as phenyl group or naphthyl group, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
The heterocyclic group of the thioether compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing at least one of a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom. This heterocyclic ring may be monocyclic or may form a condensed ring with another aryl or heterocyclic ring. The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group and examples thereof include a pyrrolyl group, a pyrrolidinyl group, a pyridyl group, a piperidyl group, a piperazinyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyrazolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a pyrimidinyl group, a triazinyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, an indazolyl group, a benzimidazolyl group, a pyranyl group, a chromenyl group, a thienyl group, an oxazolyl group, a thiazolyl group, a benzoxazolyl group, a benzothiazolyl group, a morpholino group and a morpholinyl group.
In the present invention, the thioether compound is preferably a symmetric or asymmetric dialkylthioether, diarylthioether or alkyl-aryl thioether.
The disulfide represented by L in formula (1) is a disulfide compound where an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group is bonded to a sulfur atom. The substitution may be symmetric or asymmetric with respect to the disulfide group. Specific examples of the compound include dialkyl disulfides, diaryl disulfides, di-heterocyclic disulfides, alkyl-aryl disulfides, alkyl-heterocyclic disulfides and aryl-heterocyclic disulfides. In the present invention, the disulfide is preferably a symmetric or asymmetric dialkyl disulfide, diaryl disulfide or alkyl-aryl disulfide. The alkyl group, the aryl group or the heterocyclic group of the disulfide compound represented by L may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4.
The alkyl group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group of the disulfide compound represented by L in formula (1) have the same meanings as in the case where L is a thioether compound, and preferred ranges are also the same.
In formula (1), when L is a thioamide, the thioamide group may be a part of a cyclic structure or may be an acyclic thioamide group. Examples of useful thioamides include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,925, 4,031,127, 4,080,207, 4,245,037, 4,255,511, 4,266,031 and 4,276,364, Research Disclosure, Vol. 151, Item 15162 (November, 1976), and ibid., Vol. 176, Item 17626 (December, 1978). In the case where L is a thioamide, preferred examples of the thioamide compound include thiourea, thiourethane, dithiocarbamic acid ester, 4-thiazoline-2-thione, thiazolidine-2-thione, 4-oxazoline-2-thione, oxazolidine-2-thione, 2-pyrazoline-5-thione, 4-imidazoline-2-thione, 2-thiohydantoin, rhodanine, isorhodanine, 2-thio-2,4-oxazolidinedione, thiobarbituric acid, tetrazoline-5-thione, 1,2,4-triazoline-3-thione, 1,3,4-thiadiazoline-2-thione, 1,3,4-oxadiazoline-2-thione, benzimidazoline-2-thione, benzoxazoline-2-thione and benzothiazoline-2-thione. These compounds each may be further substituted.
Specific examples of the selenol compound represented by L in formula (1) include alkylselenols, arylselenols and heterocyclic selenols. The selenol compound may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4.
The alkyl group of the alkylselenol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
The aryl group of the arylselenol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or condensed cyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as phenyl group or naphthyl group, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
The heterocyclic group of the heterocyclic selenol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing at least one of a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom. This heterocyclic ring may be monocyclic or may form a condensed ring with another aryl or heterocyclic ring. The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group and examples thereof include a pyrrolyl group, a pyrrolidinyl group, a pyridyl group, a piperidyl group, a piperazinyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyrazolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a pyrimidinyl group, a triazinyl group, a triazolyl group, a tetrazolyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, an indazolyl group, a benzimidazolyl group, a pyranyl group, a chromenyl group, a thienyl group, an oxazolyl group, an oxadiazolyl group, a thiazolyl group, a thiadiazolyl group, a benzoxazolyl group, a benzothiazolyl group, a morpholino group and a morpholinyl group.
The selenoether compound represented by L in formula (1) is a selenoether compound where an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group is bonded to a selenium atom. The substitution may be symmetric or asymmetric with respect to the selenium atom. Specific examples of the compound include dialkyl selenoethers, diaryl selenoethers, di-heterocyclic selenoethers, alkyl-aryl selenoethers, alkyl-heterocyclic selenoethers and aryl-heterocyclic selenoethers. In the present invention, the selenoether compound is preferably a symmetric or asymmetric dialkyl selenoether, diaryl selenoether or alkyl-aryl selenoether. The alkyl group, the aryl group or the heterocyclic group of the selenoether compound represented by L may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4 The alkyl group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group of the selenoether compound represented by L in formula (1) have the same meanings as in the case where L is a thioether compound, and preferred ranges are also the same.
The compound having a diselenide group, represented by L in formula (1), is a diselenide compound where an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group is bonded to a selenium atom. The substitution may be symmetric or asymmetric with respect to the diselenide group. Specific examples of the compound include dialkyl diselenides, diaryl diselenides, di-heterocyclic diselenides, alkyl-aryl diselenides, alkyl-heterocyclic diselenides and aryl-heterocyclic diselenides. In the present invention, the diselenide is preferably a symmetric or asymmetric dialkyl diselenide, diaryl diselenide or alkyl-aryl diselenide. The alkyl group, the aryl group or the heterocyclic group of the diselenide compound represented by L may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4.
The alkyl group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group of the diselenide compound represented by L in formula (1) have the same meanings as in the case where L is a thioether compound, and preferred ranges are also the same.
In formula (1), when L is a selenoamide compound, examples of L include compounds where the sulfur atom of thioamide compounds represented by L is replaced by a selenium atom.
Specific examples of the tellurol compound represented by L in formula (1) include alkyl tellurols, aryl tellurols and heterocyclic tellurols. The tellurol compound may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4.
The alkyl group of the alkyltellurol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted linear, branched or cyclic alkyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
The aryl group of the aryltellurol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or condensed cyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as phenyl group or naphthyl group, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
The heterocyclic group of the heterocyclic tellurol compound represented by L in formula (1) is a substituted or unsubstituted saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing at least one of a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom. This heterocyclic ring may be monocyclic or may form a condensed ring with another aryl or heterocyclic ring. The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group and examples thereof include a pyrrolyl group, a pyrrolidinyl group, a pyridyl group, a piperidyl group, a piperazinyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyrazolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a pyrimidinyl group, a triazinyl group, a triazolyl group, a tetrazolyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, an indazolyl group, a benzimidazolyl group, a pyranyl group, a chromenyl group, a thienyl group, an oxazolyl group, an oxadiazolyl group, a thiazolyl group, a thiadiazolyl group, a benzoxazolyl group, a benzothiazolyl group, a morpholino group and a morpholinyl group.
The telluroether compound represented by L in formula (1) is a telluroether compound where an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group is bonded to a tellurium atom. The substitution may be symmetric or asymmetric with respect to the tellurium atom. Specific examples of the compound include dialkyl telluroethers, diaryl telluroethers, di-heterocyclic telluroethers, alkyl-aryl telluroethers, alkyl-heterocyclic telluroethers and aryl-heterocyclic telluroethers. In the present invention, the telluroether compound is preferably a symmetric or asymmetric dialkyl telluroether, diaryl telluroether or alkyl-aryl telluroether. The alkyl group, the aryl group or the heterocyclic group of the telluroether compound represented by L may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4.
The alkyl group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group of the telluroether compound represented by L in formula (1) have the same meanings as in the case where L is a thioether compound, and preferred ranges are also the same.
The compound having a ditelluride group, represented by L in formula (1), is a ditelluride compound where an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group is bonded to a sulfur atom. The substitution may be symmetric or asymmetric with respect to the ditelluride group. Specific examples of the compound include dialkyl ditellurides, diaryl ditellurides, di-heterocyclic ditellurides, alkyl-aryl ditellurides, alkyl-heterocyclic ditellurides and aryl-heterocyclic ditellurides. In the present invention, the ditelluride is preferably a symmetric or asymmetric dialkyl ditelluride, diaryl ditelluride or alkyl-aryl ditelluride. The alkyl group, the aryl group or the heterocyclic group of the ditelluride compound represented by L may be substituted and representative examples of the substituent include those described above as the substituent of R1 to R4.
The alkyl group, the aryl group and the heterocyclic group of the ditelluride compound represented by L in formula (1) have the same meanings as in the case where L is a thioether compound, and preferred ranges are also the same.
In formula (1), when L is a telluroamide compound, examples of L include compounds where the sulfur atom of thioamide compounds represented by L is replaced by a tellurium atom.
In the present invention, L is not a ligand which coordinates to Au by a phosphorus atom. The P ligand is considered to firmly bond to Au(I) and affect the formation of sensitization specks. Actually, those having a P ligand are not preferred in view of exposure temperature dependency, latent image stability and the like.
In the present invention, L is preferably a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring, a thiol, a thioether, a thioamide, a selenol, a selenoether, a selenoamide or a tellurol, more preferably a 5- or 6-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring, a thiol, a thioether, a thioamide, a selenol or a tellurol, and most preferably a thiol, a thioether, a thioamide or a selenol.
In formula (1), n represents 0 or 1. In the present invention, n is preferably 0.
In the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (1), preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, A is O, S or NR4, R1 and R2 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group or a heterocyclic thio group, R3 is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and R4 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an amino group, an acylamino group or an alkyl- or arylsulfonylamino group, more preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, A is O, S or NR4, R1 and R2 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, R3 is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and R4 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, A is O or S, R1 and R2 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group, and R3 is an alkyl group or an aryl group. Particularly preferred is the case where the cyclic structure formed by R3 together with R1 or R2 is a sugar derivative (when A in formula (1) is O) such as glucose, mannose, galactose, gulose, xylose, lyxose, arabinose, ribose, fucose, idose, talose, allose, altrose, rhamnose, sorbose, digitoxose, 2-deoxyglucose, 2-deoxygalactose, fructose, glucosamine, galactosamine or glucuronic acid, or a sulfur analogue thereof (when A in formula (1) is S). The sugar derivative as used herein means a compound such that the hydroxyl, amino or carboxy group in the sugar structure is substituted by an alkoxy group (including a group repeatedly containing an ethylene oxy group or propylene oxy group unit), an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, a sulfonyloxy group, a silyloxy group, an alkyl-, aryl- or heterocyclic-amino group, an acylamino group, a sulfonamido group, a ureido group, a thioureido group, an N-hydroxyureido group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfamoylamino group, a semicarbazide group, a thiosemicarbazide group, an oxamoylamino group, an N-alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylureido group, an N-acylureido group, an N-acylsulfamoylamino group, a hydroxyamino group, an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a heterocyclic oxy carbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an N-hydroxycarbamoyl group, an N-acylcarbamoyl group, an N-sulfonylcarbamoyl group, an N-carbamoylcarbamoyl group or an N-sulfamoylcarbamoyl group. This sugar structure has xcex1 isomer and xcex2 isomer different in the steric structure at the 1-position, and D form and L form in the enantiomeric relation and although these isomers are not differentiated in the present invention, a type is more preferred. In the present invention, the sugar mother nucleus is preferably glucose, mannose, galactose, xylose, lyxose, arabinose, ribose, rhamnose, 2-deoxyglucose, 2-deoxygalactose, glucosamine or galactosamine, more preferably glucose, mannose, galactose, xylose or glucosamine, and most preferably glucose. However, when in formula (1), n is 0 and Ch is S, formula (1) of the present invention does not represent a mercaptoglucoside gold(I) salt described in JP-B-45-29274 (the term xe2x80x9cJP-Bxe2x80x9d as used herein means an xe2x80x9cexamined Japanese patent publicationxe2x80x9d).
The present inventors have synthesized the mercaptoglucoside gold(I) described in JP-B-45-29274 and studied thereon together with the compound of the present invention.
The mercaptoglucoside gold(I) salt represented by the formula described in JP-B-45-29274 indicates a compound group including four isomers and therefore, specific compounds are not disclosed. Out of four isomers, the difference between D form and L form is not important because these are the same in the chemical properties except that the inexpensive D form is advantageous in the industrial use. The chemical and physical properties highly probably differ depending on whether the steric structure at the anomer position is xcex1 type or xcex2 type, and this difference is important.
In JP-B-45-29274, the steric structure at the anomer position is unknown. The present inventors have succeeded in separating and determining the xcex1 type and the xcex2 type by applying the fact that the steric structure at the anomer position of a sugar can be distinguished by observing the NMR of proton at the anomer position. By this separation and determination, the compound according to the synthesis method described in JP-B-45-29274 is found to be a mixture of steric isomers, mainly comprising xcex2 type. The present inventors have studied the mercaptoglucoside gold(I) described in JP-B-45-29274 and the compound of the present invention and found that by using the compound of the present invention, photographic performance not attainable by the mercaptoglucoside gold(I) described in JP-B-45-29274 can be achieved as described later in Examples. Incidentally, the performance of the mercaptoglucoside gold(I) is excellent as compared with conventionally well-known gold-sulfur sensitization such as a combination of chloroauric acid and hypo. However, the xcex2-type mercaptoglucoside gold(I) is considered to have a problem in the properties.
The compound represented by formula (2) is described below.
In formula (2), Ch represents a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a tellurium atom, X represents O, S or NR5, Y represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR6, SR7 or N(R8)R9, R5 to R9 each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, X and Y may combine with each other to form a cyclic structure, L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a tellurium atom, and n represents 0 or 1.
In formula (2), X represents O, S or NR5. In the present invention, when Ch is Se or Te, X is preferably O, S or NR5, more preferably O or S; when Ch is S and n is 1, X is preferably O, S or NR5, more preferably O or S; and when Ch is S and n is O, X is preferably O or NR5, more preferably O.
In formula (2), Y represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR6, SR7 or N(R8)R9.
The alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group represented by Y is a substituted or unsubstituted linear, branched or cyclic alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
The aryl group represented by Y is a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or condensed cyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as phenyl group or naphthyl group, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
The heterocyclic group represented by Y is a substituted or unsubstituted saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing at least one of a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom. This heterocyclic ring may be monocyclic or may form a condensed ring with another aryl or heterocyclic ring. The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group and examples thereof include a pyrrolyl group, a pyrrolidinyl group, a pyridyl group, a piperidyl group, a piperazinyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyrazolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a pyrimidinyl group, a triazinyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, an indazolyl group, a benzimidazolyl group, a pyranyl group, a chromenyl group, a thienyl group, an oxazolyl group, a thiazolyl group, a benzoxazolyl group, a benzothiazolyl group, a morpholino group and a morpholinyl group.
In the present invention, Y is preferably an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR6, SR7 or N(R8)R9, more preferably an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group or N(R8)R9, still more preferably an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
The alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group represented by R5 to R9 is a substituted or unsubstituted linear, branched or cyclic alkyl, alkenyl or alkynyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, preferably an alkyl group having from 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
The aryl group represented by R5 to R9 is a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or condensed cyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as phenyl group or naphthyl group, preferably a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group.
The heterocyclic group represented by R5 to R9 is a substituted or unsubstituted saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6- or 7-membered heterocyclic ring containing at least one of a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom and a sulfur atom. This heterocyclic ring may be monocyclic or may form a condensed ring with another aryl or heterocyclic ring. The heterocyclic group is preferably a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic group and examples thereof include a pyrrolyl group, a pyrrolidinyl group, a pyridyl group, a piperidyl group, a piperazinyl group, an imidazolyl group, a pyrazolyl group, a pyrazinyl group, a pyrimidinyl group, a triazinyl group, a quinolyl group, an isoquinolyl group, an indolyl group, an indazolyl group, a benzimidazolyl group, a pyranyl group, a chromenyl group, a thienyl group, an oxazolyl group, a thiazolyl group, a benzoxazolyl group, a benzothiazolyl group, a morpholino group and a morpholinyl group.
In the present invention, R5 to R9 each is preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, more preferably an alkyl group or an aryl group.
In formula (2), X and Y may combine with each other to form a cyclic structure. The cyclic structure formed here is a 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic ring and specific examples thereof include pyrroles, indoles, imidazoles, benzimidazoles, thiazoles, benzothiazoles, isoxazoles, oxazoles, benzoxazoles, indazoles, purines, pyridines, pyrazines, pyrimidines, quinolines and quinazolines.
In formula (2), L and n have the same meanings as L and n in formula (1) and preferred ranges are also the same.
In the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (2), preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, X is O or S, and Y is an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR6, SR7 or N(R8)R9, more preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, X is O or S, and Y is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, X is 0, and Y is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group. When Ch is S and n is 0, preferred is the case where X is O or NR5 and Y is an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR6, SR7 or N(R8)R9, and more preferred is the case where X is O and Y is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
Formula (3) is described below.
In formula (3), Ch represents a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a tellurium atom, W1 represents an electron-withdrawing group, R10 and R11 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, W1 and R10, W1 and R11, or R10 and R11 may combine with each other to form a cyclic structure, L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a tellurium atom, and n represents 0 or 1.
W1 represents an electron-withdrawing group. The electron-withdrawing group as used herein means a substituent having a Hammett""s substituent constant "sgr"p value of a positive value, preferably a substituent having a "sgr"p value of 0.2 or more with the upper limit being 1.0 or less. Specific examples of the electron-withdrawing group having a "sgr"p value of 0.2 or more include an acyl group, a formyl group, an acyloxy group, an acylthio group, a carbamoyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group, a dialkylphosphono group, a diarylphosphono group, a dialkylphosphinyl group, a diarylphosphinyl group, a phosphoryl group, an alkyl-sulfinyl group, an arylsulfinyl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, a sulfonyloxy group, an acylthio group, a sulfamoyl group, a thiocyanate group, a thiocarbonyl group, an imino group, an imino group substituted by an N atom, a carboxy group (or a salt thereof), an alkyl group substituted by at least two or more halogen atoms, an alkoxy group substituted by at least two or more halogen atoms, an aryloxy group substituted by at least two or more halogen atoms, an acylamino group, an alkylamino group substituted by at least two or more halogen atoms, an alkylthio group substituted by at least two or more halogen atoms, an aryl group substituted by other electron-withdrawing group having a "sgr"p value of 0.2 or more, a heterocyclic group, a halogen atom, an azo group and a selenocyanate group.
In the present invention, W1 is preferably an acyl group, a formyl group, a carbamoyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a cyano group, a dialkylphosphono group, a diarylphosphono group, a dialkylphosphinyl group, a diarylphosphinyl group, an alkylsulfinyl group, an arylsulfinyl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, a sulfamoyl group, a thiocarbonyl group, an imino group, an imino group substituted by an N atom, a phosphoryl group, a carboxy group (or a salt thereof), an alkyl group substituted by at least two or more halogen atoms, an aryl group substituted by other electron-withdrawing group having a "sgr"p value of 0.2 or more, a heterocyclic group or a halogen atom, more preferably an acyl group, a carbamoyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, an alkyl group substituted by at least two or more halogen atoms, an aryl group substituted by other electron-withdrawing group having a "sgr"p value of 0.2 or more, or a heterocyclic group.
In formula (3), R10 and R11 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. When R10 and R11 each represents a substituent, examples thereof include those described above as the substituent. R10 is preferably a hydrogen atom or a group having the same meaning as the electron-withdrawing group represented by W1, more preferably an electron-withdrawing group. R11 is preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, more preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an amino group or an acylamino group.
In formula (3), when W1 and R10 are different and geometrical isomers (cis form and trans form) are present in the steric structure of the compound, these isomers are not differentiated in the present invention.
In formula (3), it is also preferred when W1 and R10, W1 and R11, or R10 and R11 combine with each other to form a cyclic structure. The cyclic structure formed here is an aromatic carbon ring or a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring, preferably a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring. W1 for forming a cyclic structure is preferably an acyl group, a carbamoyl group, an oxycarbonyl group, a thiocarbonyl group or a sulfonyl group. R10 and R11 therefor each is preferably an acyl group, a carbamoyl group, an oxycarbonyl group, a thiocarbonyl group, a sulfonyl group, an imino group, an imino group substituted by an N atom, an acylamino group or a carbonylthio group.
In formula (3), L and n have the same meanings as L and n in formula (1), and preferred ranges are also the same.
In the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (3), preferred are the compounds where Ch is a sulfur atom or a selenium atom. Also, preferred are the compounds where W1 and R10 each is an electron-withdrawing group and R11 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an amino group or an acylamino group, more preferred are the compounds where W1 and R10 each is an electron-withdrawing group and R11 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferred are the compounds where W1 and R10 each is an electron-withdrawing group and R11 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group.
Furthermore, among the compounds represented by formula (3), preferred in the present invention are the compounds where W1 and R10 form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring structure and preferably R11 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an amino group or an acylamino group, more preferred are the compounds where W1 and R10 form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring structure and R11 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferred are the compounds where W1 and R10 form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring structure and R11 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group.
The compound represented by formula (4) is described below.
In formula (4), Ch represents a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a tellurium atom, W2 represents an electron-withdrawing group, R12 to R14 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, L represents a compound capable of coordinating to gold through a nitrogen atom, a sulfur atom, a selenium atom or a phosphorus atom, n represents 0 or 1, and W2 and R12 may combine with each other to form a cyclic structure.
In formula (4), W2 has the same meaning as W1 in formula (3), and when Ch is Se or Te, the preferred range is also the same.
In the case where Ch is S, W2 is preferably an acyl group, a formyl group, an acyloxy group, an acylthio group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group, an alkylsulfinyl group, an arylsulfinyl group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, a sulfonyloxy group, an acylthio group, a thiocyanate group, a thiocarbonyl group, a carboxy group (or a salt thereof), an alkyl group substituted by at least two halogen atoms, or a halogen atom, more preferably an acyl group, a formyl group, an acyloxy group, an acylthio group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a cyano group, a nitro group, an alkylsulfonyl group, an arylsulfonyl group, an alkyl group substituted by at least two halogen atoms, or a halogen atom.
In formula (4), R12 to R14 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. When R12 to R14 each represents a substituent, examples thereof include those described above as the substituent. When Ch is Se or Te, R12 to R14 each is preferably a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, a carbamoyl group or an imide group, more preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group or a heterocyclic thio group.
In the case where Ch represents S, R12 to R14 each is preferably a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, an acyloxy group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, more preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group.
In formula (4), L and n have the same meanings as L and n in formula (1), and preferred ranges are also the same.
W2 and R12 may be combined with each other to form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure. In particular, when Ch is S, a cyclic structure is preferably formed. The cyclic structure formed here is a non-aromatic carbon ring or a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring, preferably a 5- or 6-membered ring, more preferably a 6-membered ring. W2 for forming the cyclic structure is preferably an acyl group, an oxycarbonyl group, a thiocarbonyl group or a sulfonyl group, and R12 is preferably an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
In formula (4), when Ch is S and W2 and R12 are not combined with each other to form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure, at least one of R13 and R14 is preferably an aryl group. When at least one of R13 and R14 is an aryl group, the aryl group is preferably a substituted or unsubstituted monocyclic or condensed cyclic aryl group having from 6 to 30 carbon atoms, such as phenyl group and naphthyl group.
In formula (4), when Ch is S and R13 and R14 each is not an aryl group or W2 and R12 are not combined with each other to form a cyclic structure, the sum of Hammett""s substituent constant "sgr"p values of W2 and R12 to R14 is preferably 0.6 or more. At this time, depending on the case, R12 to R14 are also selected from the above-described electron-withdrawing groups. Examples of the combination thereof include a combination where W2 is a cyano group and R12 to R14 each is a hydrogen atom, a combination where W2 is an alkylsulfonyl group and R12 to R14 each is a hydrogen atom, a combination where W2 is an arylsulfonyl group and R12 to R14 each is a hydrogen atom, a combination where W2 and R12 each is an alkoxycarbonyl group and R13 and R14 each is a hydrogen atom, a combination where W2 is an alkoxycarbonyl group, R12 is an acyl group and R13 and R14 each is a hydrogen atom, and a combination where W2 is an acyl group, R12 is an alkoxycarbonyl group and R13 and R14 each is a hydrogen atom.
The compound represented by formula (4) is used as a sensitizer of a silver halide emulsion and therefore, may be substituted by a hydrophilic group such as hydroxyl group, carboxyl group, alkoxy group, acyloxy group, amino group, acylamino group, alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, sulfamoyl group, sulfo group and carbamoyl group, however, it is not preferred that the hydrophilicity excessively increases by the substitution of a plurality of these substituents. In particular, as for the carboxyl group, when Ch is S, the compound represented by formula (4) does not have two or more carboxyl groups.
In the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (4), preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se. Also, when Ch is Se or Te, preferred are the compounds where W2 is an electron-withdrawing group, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, a hydroxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, more preferred are the compounds where W2 is an electron-withdrawing group, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, a hydroxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and most preferred are the compounds where W2 is an electron-withdrawing group, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group or a heterocyclic thio group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfamoyl group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group.
Furthermore, among the compounds represented by formula (4), preferred in the present invention are the compounds where W2 and R12 combine with each other to form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure, R12 is an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and R13 and R14 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, more preferred are the compounds where W2 and R12 combine with each other to form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure, and R13 and R14 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and most preferred are the compounds where W2 and R12 combine with each other to form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure, and R13 and R14 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group.
In the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (4) where Ch is S, preferred are the compounds where W2 is an electron-withdrawing group, W2 and R12 are combined with each other to form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure, R12 is an alkyl group, an alkenyl group or an aryl group, R13 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, more preferred are the compounds where W2 and R12 are combined with each other to form a non-aromatic 5- or 6-membered cyclic structure, R12 is an alkyl group or an aryl group, R13 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, an acyloxy group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, and most preferred are the compounds where W2 and R12 are combined with each other to form a non-aromatic 6-membered cyclic structure, R12 is an alkyl group or an aryl group, R13 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, an acyloxy group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group.
In the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (4) where Ch is S, when W2 and R12 are not combined with each other to form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure, preferred are the compounds where W2 is an electron-withdrawing group, at least one of R13 and R14 is an aryl group, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, an acyloxy group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, more preferred are the compounds where W2 is an electron-withdrawing group, at least one of R13 and R14 is an aryl group, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, an acyloxy group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, and most preferred are the compounds where W2 is an electron-withdrawing group, at least one of R13 and R14 is an aryl group, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a eyano group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group.
Among the compounds represented by formula (4) where Ch is S, when W2 and R12 are not combined to form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure and R13 and R14 both are not an aryl group, preferred are the compounds where the sum of Hammett""s substituent constant "sgr"p values of W2 and R12 to R14 is 0.6 or more, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and n is 0 or 1, more preferred are the compounds where the sum of Hammett""s substituent constant "sgr"p values of W2 and R12 to R14 is 0.6 or more, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, a carboxy group, an acylamino group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group, and n is 0 or 1, and most preferred are the compounds where the sum of Hammett""s substituent constant "sgr"p values of W2, R12 and R14 is 0.6 or more, R12 and R13 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group, and R14 is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a cyano group, an acylamino group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group or an alkoxycarbonyl group.
In the present invention, when Ch is S, the compound represented by formula (4) is more preferably a compound where W2 and R12 are combined with each other to form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure or a compound where W2 and R12 are not combined with each other to form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure and at least one of R13 and R14 is an aryl group, and most preferably a compound where W2 and R12 are combined with each other to form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure.
Among the compounds represented by formulae (1) to (4), preferred in the present invention are the compounds represented by formulae (1), (2) and (4), more preferred are the compounds represented by formulae (1) and (4), and most preferred is the compound represented by formula (1).
In formulae (1) to (4) of the present invention, n represents 0 or 1. When n represents 1, L is preferably an anionic chalcogenide, more preferably a compound selected from the compounds represented by the following formulae (5) , (6), (7) and (8): 
wherein Ch represents S, Se or Te, M represents a hydrogen atom or a counter cation for neutralizing the electric charge of the compound, A represents O, S or NR18, R15 to R18 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, R17 may form a 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring together with R15 or R16, X represents O, S or NR19, Y represents H, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR20, SR21 or N(R22)R23, R19 to R23 each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, X and Y may combine with each other to form a ring, W3 represents an electron-withdrawing group, R24 and R25 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, W4 represents an electron-withdrawing group, R26 to R28 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent, and W4 and R26 may combine with each other to form a cyclic structure.
When L is a compound selected from the compounds represented by formulae (5) to (8), the compound represented by formula (1), (2), (3) or (4) may be a symmetric complex or an asymmetric complex with respect to gold(I). In the present invention, both are preferred but a symmetric complex with respect to gold(I) is more preferred.
In formulae (5) to (8), Ch represents S, Se or Te. In the present invention, Ch is preferably S or Se, more preferably S.
In formulae (5) to (8), M represents a hydrogen atom or a counter cation for neutralizing the electric charge of the compound. When M represents a counter cation, M specifically represents an inorganic cation such as alkali metal (e.g., Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs) or alkaline earth metal (e.g., Mg, Ca, Ba), or an organic cation (e.g., substituted or unsubstituted ammonium ion, phosphonium ion) . However, in the present invention, when M is an inorganic cation, M does not represent Ag+ ion or Auxe2x88x92 ion. In the present invention, M is preferably a hydrogen atom, an alkali metal cation, an alkaline earth metal cation or a substituted or unsubstituted ammonium ion, more preferably an alkali metal cation or a substituted or unsubstituted ammonium ion, still more preferably an alkali metal cation or a substituted or unsubstituted ammonium ion.
In formula (5), A represents O, S or NR18, preferably O or S, more preferably O.
In formula (5), R15 to R18 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. More specifically, R15, R16, R17 and R18 have the same meanings as R1, R2, R3 and R4 in formula (1), respectively, and preferred ranges are also the same.
In the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (5) , preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, A is O, S or NR18, R15 and R16 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group or a heterocyclic thio group, R17 is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and R1 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonylamino group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, or an acyl group, more preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, A is O or S, R15 and R16 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and R17 is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, still more preferred are the compounds where Ch is S, A is O or S, R15 and R16 each is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group or an aryl group, and R17 is an alkyl group or an aryl group. Particularly preferred is the case where the cyclic structure formed by R17 together with R15 or R16 is a sugar derivative (when A in formula (5) is O) such as glucose, mannose, galactose, gulose, xylose, lyxose, arabinose, ribose, fucose, idose, talose, allose, altrose, rhamnose, sorbose, digitoxose, 2-deoxyglucose, 2-deoxygalactose, fructose, glucosamine, galactosamine or glucuronic acid, or a sulfur analogue thereof (when A in formula (5) is S). The sugar derivative as used herein means a compound such that the hydroxyl, amino or carboxy group in the sugar structure is substituted by an alkoxy group (including a group repeatedly containing an ethylene oxy group or propylene oxy group unit), an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an alkoxycarbonyloxy group, an aryloxycarbonyloxy group, a carbamoyloxy group, a sulfonyloxy group, a silyloxy group, an alkyl-, aryl- or heterocyclic-amino group, an acylamino group, a sulfonamido group, a ureido group, a thioureido group, an N-hydroxyureido group, an alkoxycarbonylamino group, an aryloxycarbonylamino group, a sulfamoylamino group, a semicarbazide group, a thiosemicarbazide group, an oxamoylamino group, an N-alkyl- or aryl-sulfonylureido group, an N-acylureido group, an N-acylsulfamoylamino group, a hydroxyamino group, an acyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, a heterocyclic oxy carbonyl group, a carbamoyl group, an N-hydroxycarbamoyl group, an N-acylcarbamoyl group, an N-sulfonylcarbamoyl group, an N-carbamoylcarbamoyl group or an N-sulfamoylcarbamoyl group. This sugar structure has a isomer and xcex2 isomer different in the steric structure at the 1-position, and D form and L form in the enantiomeric relation but these isomers are not differentiated in the present invention. Preferred examples of the compound for L include thioglucose, thiomannose, thiogalactose, thiolyxose, thioxylose, thioarabinose, selenoglucose, selenomannose, selenogalactose, selenolyxose, selenoxylose, selenoarabinose, telluroglucose, and salts, sulfur analogues and derivatives thereof.
In formula (6), X represents O, S or NR19, preferably O or S, more preferably O.
In formula (6), Y represents H, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR20, SR21 or N(R22)R23, preferably H, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR20, SR21 or N(R22)R23, more preferably H, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group or N(R22)R23, still more preferably an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
In formula (6), R19 to R23 each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group. More specifically, R19, R20, R21, R22 and R23 have the same meanings as R5, R6, R7, R8 and R9 in formula (2), respectively, and preferred ranges are also the same.
Among the compounds represented by formula (6), preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, X is O or S, Y is H, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, OR20, SR21 or N(R22)R23, R20 to R23 each is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, more preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, X is O, and Y is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferred are the compounds where Ch is S, X is O and Y is an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
In formula (7), W3 represents an electron-withdrawing group. More specifically, W3 has the same meaning as W2 in formula (3) and the preferred range is also the same.
In formula (7), R24 and R25 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. More specifically, R24 and R25 have the same meanings as R10 and R11 in formula (3), respectively, and preferred ranges are also the same.
In the present invention, among the compounds represented by formula (7), preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, W3 and R24 each is an electron-withdrawing group, and R25 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an amino group or an acylamino group, more preferred are the compounds where Ch is Se, W3 and R24 each is an electron-withdrawing group, and R25 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferred are the compound where Ch is a selenium atom, W3 and R24 each is an electron-withdrawing group, and R25 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
Also, among the compounds represented by formula (7), preferred in the present invention are the compounds where W3 and R24 form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure and R25 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an amino group or an acylamino group, more preferred are the compounds where W3 and R24 form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure and R25 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and most preferred are the compounds where W3 and R24 form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered cyclic structure and R25 is a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group.
In formula (8), W4 represents an electron-withdrawing group. More specifically, W4 has the same meaning as W2 in formula (4) and the preferred range is also the same.
In formula (8), R26 to R28 each represents a hydrogen atom or a substituent. More specifically, R26, R27 and R28 have the same meanings as R12, R13 and R14 in formula (4), respectively, and preferred ranges are also the same.
Among the compounds represented by formula (8), preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, W4 is an electron-withdrawing group, and R26 and R27 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, more preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, W4 is an electron-withdrawing group, and R26 and R27 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and most preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, W4 is an electron-withdrawing group, and R26 to R28 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group.
Also, among the compounds represented by formula (8), preferred are the compounds where W4 and R26 combine with each other to form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring, Ch is S or Se, R26 is an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an aryl group or a heterocyclic group, and R27 and R28 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, more preferred are the compounds where Ch is S or Se, W4 and R26 combine with each other to form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring, and R27 and R28 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or aryl-sulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group, and most preferred are the compounds where Ch is S, W4 and R26 combine with each other to form a non-aromatic 5-, 6- or 7-membered ring, and R27 and R28 each is a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, an aryl group, a heterocyclic group, a cyano group, a hydroxyl group, a carboxy group, an alkoxy group, an aryloxy group, a heterocyclic oxy group, an acyloxy group, an amino group, an acylamino group, an alkylthio group, an arylthio group, a heterocyclic thio group, a sulfo group, an alkyl- or arylsulfonyl group, an acyl group, an aryloxycarbonyl group, an alkoxycarbonyl group or a carbamoyl group.
Among the compounds represented by formula (5) to (8), preferred as L are the compounds represented by formulae (5), (6) and (8), more preferred are the compounds represented by formulae (5) and (8), and most preferred is the compound represented by formula (5).
The compound for use in the present invention is more preferably the compound represented by formula (1) or (3), and most preferably the compound represented by formula (1), because in addition to the properties shown in Examples, excellent latent image stability can be attained.
Specific examples of the compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species for use in the present invention are set forth below, however, the present invention is not limited thereto. As for the compounds which may have a plurality of geometrical or steric isomers, the steric structure thereof is not limited. 
In these chemical formulae, Bn indicates benzyl.
The compounds represented by formulae (1) to (4) for use in the present invention can be synthesized by various known methods. For example, Compound 1-5(a) (gold(I) (D)-xcex1-thioglucose) can be synthesized according to an ordinary method of synthesizing 1-thio-xcex1-D-glucose and synthesizing an Au(I) salt of mercapto compound from a mercapto compound by referring to Organic Letter, Vol. 3, No. 3, page 405 (2001) and Carbohydrate Research, Vol. 200, page 497 (1990). An optimal synthesis method is selected according to individual compounds and a general synthesis method cannot be specified, but some particularly useful synthesis routes are described below.
To 0.3 g of thiobenzoic acid, 10 ml of chloroform and 0.3 ml of triethylamine were added. Thereto, a solution obtained by dissolving 1.1 g of triphenylphosphine chloroaurate complex in 10 ml of chloroform was added. The resulting solution was stirred at room temperature for 30 minutes, concentrated under reduced pressure and recrystallized from methanol to obtain 1 g of Compound 2-1.
Compound 4-1 was synthesized according to Scheme 1. 
To 0.5 g of thiourea, 6 ml of 2 mol/liter hydro-chloric acid was added. After cooling with ice, 0.5 g of 2-cyclohexen-1-one was added and the resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature for 1 hour. Thereto, 6 ml of concentrated hydrochloric acid was added and the crystals precipitated were collected by filtration to obtain 0.8 g of Intermediate 1.
To 0.5 of Intermediate 1,3 ml of water was added. After cooling with ice, a solution obtained by dissolving 0.1 g of potassium carbonate in 2 ml of water was added dropwise and then 0.3 g of tetrahydrothiophene chloroaurate complex was added. The resulting mixture was stirred at room temperature for 1 hour. Thereto, 4 ml of water was added and the crystals precipitated were collected by filtration to obtain 0.4 g of Compound 4-1.
In 5 ml of methylene chloride, 0.5 g of 1-thio-xcex2-D-glucose tetraacetate was dissolved. Thereto, a 10 ml methylene chloride solution containing 0.4 g of tetrahydrothiophene chloroaurate complex was added. The resulting solution was stirred at room temperature for 30 minutes and concentrated under reduced pressure to about ⅓ as a total amount. Then, 20 ml of ethanol was added thereto and the crystals precipitated were collected by filtration to obtain 0.4 g of Compound 1-1.
To a methanol 30 ml solution containing 1.5 g of 2-S-(2,3,4,6-tetra-O-acetyl-xcex1-D-mannopyranosyl)-2-thiopseudourea hydrogen bromide salt prepared according to a known method (see, Carbohydrate Research, 81, 261-274 (1980)), 2.5 ml of sodium methoxide (a 28% methanol solution) was added. The resulting solution was stirred at room temperature for 12 hours and 5 ml of water was added to 370 mg of the precipitate produced. Thereto, an ethanol 18 ml solution containing 472 mg of sodium chloroaurate and 436 mg of thiodiethanol was added dropwise. The resulting solution was stirred for 30 minutes and the precipitate produced was collected by filtration to obtain 470 ml of xcex1-thiomannose gold(I) salt (Compound 1-5).
Compound 1-7 was synthesized according to Scheme 2. 
A carton tetrachloride 100 ml solution containing 4.1 g of pentamethylenesulfide was cooled on ice and thereto, 5.6 g of N-chlorosuccinimide was added. The resulting mixture was stirred for 2 hours under ice cooling. The insoluble matter was separated by filtration, and an acetone 75 ml solution containing 3.2 g of thiourea was added to the filtrate. The resulting solution was stirred at room temperature for 1 hour and the solid precipitated was collected by filtration to obtain 7 g of Intermediate 2.
In 80 ml of water, 4 g of sodium hydroxide and 7 g of Intermediate 2 were dissolved while cooling on ice and then stirred for 2 hours. Thereto, 50 ml of 2 mol/liter hydro-chloric acid was added while cooling on ice and then 100 ml of methylene chloride was added, followed by extraction. The organic layer was washed with a saturated aqueous sodium hydrogen carbonate solution, dried over sodium sulfate and concentrated under reduced pressure. The concentrate was purified by silica gel column chromatography to obtain 4 g of Intermediate 3.
In 10 ml of chloroform, 0.2 g of Intermediate 3 was dissolved. Thereto, 0.2 ml of triethylamine was added and then a solution obtained by dissolving 491 mg of tetrahydrothiophene chloroaurate complex in 10 ml of chloroform was added. The reaction solution was concentrated under reduced pressure and recrystallized from methanol to obtain 0.8 g of Compound 1-7.
Compound 1-48 was synthesized according to Scheme 3. 
To a methylene chloride 60 ml solution containing 13 g of pentaacetyl-D-glucose, 25 g of a hydrogen bromide 30% acetic acid solution was added. The resulting solution was stirred over night at room temperature and then subjected to liquid separation by adding 100 ml of ice water and 100 ml of methylene chloride. The organic layer was washed with 30 ml of a saturated aqueous hydrogen carbonate solution and 30 ml of a saturated aqueous sodium chloride solution, dried over sodium sulfate and concentrated under reduced pressure. To the obtained oily material, 60 ml of ethanol was added. Then, the crystals precipitated were collected by filtration to obtain 11 g of Intermediate 4.
To 100 ml of acetone, 10.5 g of Intermediate 4 and 3.1 g of selenourea were added and ref luxed under heating for 1 hour. The reaction solution was cooled on ice and the crystals precipitated were collected by filtration to obtain 9 g of Intermediate 5.
In 8 ml of water, 0.8 g of Intermediate 5 was dissolved. Thereto, an aqueous solution obtained by dissolving 204 ml of potassium carbonate in 8 ml of water while cooling on ice was added dropwise and then a solution obtained by dissolving 474 mg of tetrahydrothiophene chloroaurate complex in 30 ml of acetone was added. Thereafter, the crystals precipitated were collected by filtration to obtain 0.8 g of Compound 1-48.
Compound 4-30 could be obtained by performing thoroughly the same operation as in Synthesis of Compound 1-48 except for using bromosuccinic acid in place of Intermediate 4.
In 10 ml of methanol, 1.0 g of bis(tetra-O-acetyl-xcex2-D-glucopyranosyl)ditelluride which can be synthesized by the method descried in J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., No. 11, page 693 (1985) was dissolved. Thereto, 110 mg of sodium boron hydride was gradually added while cooling to 0xc2x0 C. and after stirring at 0xc2x0 C. for 30 minutes, a solution previously obtained by adding 900 mg of chloroauric acid and 800 mg of thiodiethanol to 5 ml of ethanol was gradually added dropwise. The precipitate produced was collected by filtration and dried, whereby Compound 1-86 could be obtained.
To a solution prepared by dissolving 290 mg of chloroauric acid in 2 ml of water, a solution obtained by dissolving 709 mg of 1-thio-xcex1-D-mannose in 5 ml of water was added. The resulting solution was stirred for 20 minutes and after adding 1 g of sodium chloride, cooled on ice. The crystals precipitated were collected by filtration to obtain Compound 1-98.
The amount added of the compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species for use in the present invention may vary over a wide range depending on the case but is preferably from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol, more preferably from 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x924 mol, per mol of silver halide.
The compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species for use in the present invention is preferably added after dissolving it in water or a solvent such as alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol), ketones (e.g., acetone), amides (e.g., dimethylformamide), glycols (e.g., methylpropylene glycol) and esters (e.g., ethyl acetate).
The compound capable of releasing a gold-chalcogen anion species for use in the present invention may be added at any stage during the preparation of emulsion but is preferably added between after the formation of silver halide grains and before the completion of chemical sensitization. When the compound of the present invention is added to emulsion and reacted, the silver halide emulsion is chemically sensitized and the objective effect of the present invention can be attained.
In the present invention, when Ch in formulae (1) to (4) represents S, the following embodiment of the invention can be preferably used.
The silver halide grain in the silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention is preferably a cubic or tetradecahedral crystal grain having substantially {100} faces (this grain may have rounded corners and may have a (hkl) plane) or an octahedral crystal grain. Alternatively, 50% or more of the entire projected area are preferably occupied by a tabular grain comprising a {100} face or a {111} face and having an aspect ratio of 2 or more. The aspect ratio is a value obtained by dividing the diameter of a circle corresponding to the projected area of a grain by the thickness of the grain. In the present invention, a cubic grain, a tabular grain having {100} main planes and a tabular grain having {111} are preferably used.
The silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention may be a silver chloride, silver bromide, silver iodobromide or silver chloro(iodo)bromide emulsion but in view of rapid processability, is preferably a silver chloride, silver chlorobromide, silver chloroiodide or silver chlorobromoiodide emulsion having a silver chloride content of 90 mol % or more, more preferably 95 mol % or more, still more preferably 98 mol % or more. Among these, a silver halide emulsion comprising silver halide grains having in the shell part thereof a silver iodochloride phase in an amount of 0.01 to 0.50 mol %, preferably from 0.05 to 0.40 mol %, per mol of the entire silver is preferred because high sensitivity can be obtained and suitability for high-intensity exposure is excellent. Furthermore, a silver halide emulsion comprising silver halide grains having on the surface thereof a silver bromide localized phase in an amount of 0.2 to 5 mol %, preferably from 0.5 to 3 mol %, per mol of the entire silver is more preferred because high sensitivity can be obtained and moreover, the photographic properties can be stabilized.
In the case where the emulsion of the present invention contains silver iodide, the iodide ion may be introduced by adding an iodide salt solution solely or adding an iodide salt solution together with the addition of a silver salt solution and a high chloride salt solution. In the latter case, the iodide salt solution and the high chloride solution may be added separately or may be added as a mixed solution of iodide salt and high chloride salt. The iodide salt is added in the form of a soluble salt such as alkali or alkaline earth iodide salt. The iodide may also be introduced by cleaving iodide ion from an organic molecule as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,508. Also, fine silver iodide grain may be used as another iodide ion source.
The iodide salt solution may be added concentrically at a certain period in the grain formation or may be added over a certain period of time. In the high chloride emulsion, the site to which iodide ion is introduced is limited from the standpoint of obtaining a high-sensitive and low-fogging emulsion. As the iodide ion is introduced more inside an emulsion grain, the sensitivity less increases. Therefore, the iodide salt solution is preferably added in the outer side than 50% of the grain volume, more preferably in the outer side than 70%, most preferably in the outer side than 80%. At the same time, the iodide salt solution is preferably added to end in the inner side than 98% of the grain volume, most preferably in the inner side of 96%. By ending the addition of the iodide salt solution slightly inside the grain surface, the obtained emulsion can have higher sensitivity and lower fogging.
The distribution of iodide ion concentration in the depth direction inside a grain can be measured by an etching/TOF-SIMS (Time of Flightxc2x7Secondary Ion Mass Spectrometry) method using, for example, TRIFT II-type TOF-SIMS manufactured by Phi Evans. The TOF-SIMS method is specifically described in Hyomen Bunseki Gijutsu Sensho Niji Ion Shitsuryou Bunseki Ho (Surface Analysis Technology Selection, Secondary Ion Mass Spectrometry), compiled by Nippon Hyomen Kagaku Kai, issued by Maruzen (1999). When emulsion grains are analyzed by the etching/TOF-SIMS method, the analysis may show that even if the addition of iodide salt solution is ended inside a grain, the iodide ion is bleeding out toward the grain surface. In the case where the emulsion of the present invention contains silver iodide, it is preferably shown in the analysis by the etching/TOF-SIMS method that the iodide ion has a concentration maximum on the grain surface and the iodide ion concentration is attenuated toward the inside.
In the case where the emulsion of the present invention contains a silver bromide localized phase, a silver bromide localized phase having a silver bromide content of at least 10 mol % is preferably formed on the grain surface by the epitaxial growth. The silver bromide content of the silver bromide localized phase is preferably from 10 to 60 mol %, most preferably from 20 to 50 mol %. The silver bromide localized phase is preferably constituted by from 0.1 to 5 mol % of silver, more preferably from 0.3 to 4 mol % of silver, based on the total amount of silver constituting the silver halide grain for use in the present invention. The silver bromide localized phase preferably contains Group VIII metal complex ion such as iridium(III) chloride, iridium(III) bromide, iridium(IV) chloride, sodium hexachloroiridate(III), potassium hexachloroiridate(IV), hexaammineiridate(IV), trioxalatoiridate(III) and trioxalatoiridate(IV). The amount of this compound added varies over a wide range according to the purpose but is preferably from 10xe2x88x929 to 10xe2x88x922 mol per mol of silver halide.
In the present invention, a metal ion may be integrated into the inside and/or surface of a silver halide grain by adding a transition metal ion in the process of forming and/or growing silver halide grains. The metal ion used is preferably a transition metal ion, more preferably iron, ruthenium, iridium, osmium, lead, cadmium or zinc. This metal ion is preferably accompanied by a ligand and used as a six-coordinated octahedral complex. In the case of using an inorganic compound as the ligand, cyanide ion, halide ion, thiocyan, hydroxide ion, peroxide ion, azide ion, nitrite ion, water, ammonia, nitrosyl ion or thionitrosyl ion is preferably used. This ligand compound is preferably used by coordinating it to any metal ion of iron, ruthenium, iridium, osmium, lead, cadmium and zinc. It is also preferred to use a plurality of ligands in one complex molecule. An organic compound may also be used as the ligand and the organic compound is preferably a cyclic compound containing a main chain having 5 or less carbon atoms and/or a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic compound, more preferably a compound having within the molecule a nitrogen atom, a phosphorus atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom as a coordination atom to the metal, most preferably furan, thiophene, oxazole, isoxazole, thiazole, isothiazole, imidazole, pyrazole, triazole, furazane, pyrane, pyridine, pyridazine, pyrimidine or pyrazine. A compound having such a compound as a basic skeleton and having a substituent introduced into the skeleton is also preferred.
The combination of metal ion and ligand is preferably a combination of iron ion and ruthenium ion with cyanide ion. In the compound, the cyanide ion preferably occupies a majority in the coordination number to iron or ruthenium as a center metal and the remaining coordination sites are preferably occupied by thiocyan, ammonia, water, nitrosyl ion, dimethylsulfoxide, pyridine, pyrazine or 4,4xe2x80x2-bipyridine. The complex formed is most preferably a hexacyanoiron or hexacyanoruthenium complex where 6 coordination sites of the center metal are all occupied by cyanide ion. This complex having a cyanide ion ligand is preferably added during the grain formation in an amount of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mol, most preferably from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x924 mol, per mol of silver. In the case of using iridium as the central metal, the ligand is preferably fluoride ion, chloride ion, bromide ion or bromide ion, more preferably chloride ion or bromide ion. Specific preferred examples of the iridium complex include [IrCl6]3xe2x88x92, [IrCl6]2xe2x88x92, [IrCl5(thiazole)]2xe2x88x92, [IrCl5(5-CH3-thiazole)]2xe2x88x92, [IrCl5(H2O)]2xe2x88x92, [IrCl5(H2O)]xe2x88x92, [IrCl4(H2O)2]xe2x88x92, [IrCl4(H2O)2]0 , [IrCl3(H2O)3]0 , [IrCl3(H2O)3]+, [IrBr6]3xe2x88x92, [IrBr6]2xe2x88x92, [IrBr5(H2O)]2xe2x88x92, [IrBr5(H2O)]xe2x88x92, [IrBr4(H2O)2]xe2x88x92, [IrBr4(H2O)2]0, [IrBr3(H2O)3]0 and [IrBr3(H2O)3]+. This iridium complex is preferably added during the grain formation in an amount of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x9210 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol, most preferably from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x928 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x925 mol, per mol of silver. In the case of using ruthenium and osmium as center metals, nitrosyl ion, thionitrosyl ion or water molecule is preferably used as a ligand together with chloride ion and it is more preferred to form a pentachloronitrosyl complex, a pentachlorothionitrosyl complex or a pentachloroaqua complex. A hexachloro complex is also preferably formed. This complex is preferably added during the grain formation in an amount of 1xc3x9710xe2x88x9210 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 mol, more preferably from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x929 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x926 mol, per mol of silver.
In the present invention, the above-described complex is preferably integrated inside a silver halide grain by adding the complex to a reaction solution under grain formation, more specifically, by adding the complex directly to the reaction solution during the silver halide grain formation or adding the complex to an aqueous halide solution for forming silver halide grains or to other solution. It is also preferred to incorporate the complex inside a silver halide grain using these methods in combination.
In the case of integrating the complex into a silver halide grain, this is preferably performed such that the complex is uniformly present inside a grain or as disclosed in JP-A-4-208936, JP-A-2-125245 and JP-A-3-188437, present only in the grain surface layer or such that the complex is present only inside a grain and a complex-free layer is added to the grain surface. It is also preferred to subject a fine grain having integrated therein a complex to physical ripening to modify the grain surface phase as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,252,451 and 5,256,530. Furthermore, these methods may be used in combination and a plurality of complexes may be integrated into one silver halide grain. The halogen composition at the site where the complex is incorporated is not particularly limited, and the complex is preferably incorporated into any of a silver chloride layer, a silver chlorobromide layer, a silver bromide layer, a silver iodochloride layer and a silver iodobromide layer.
The silver halide grain contained in the silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention preferably has an average grain size (a number average of grain sizes, assuming that the diameter of a circle equivalent to the projected area of a grain is a grain size) of 0.1 to 2 xcexcm.
The grain size distribution is preferably so-called monodisperse, where the coefficient of variation (obtained by dividing the standard deviation of the grain size distribution by an average grain size) is 20% or less, preferably 15% or less, more preferably 10% or less. At this time, for the purpose of obtaining a wide latitude, two or more kinds of these monodisperse emulsions different in the average grain size are preferably blended and used in the same layer or coated one on another to form multiple layers.
The silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention may contain various compounds or precursors thereof for the purpose of preventing fogging during the production, storage or photographic processing of a light-sensitive material or for stabilizing the photographic performance. Specific examples of these compounds which are preferably used include those described in JP-A-62-215272 supra., pages 39 to 72. In addition, 5-arylamino-1,2,3,4-thiatriazole compounds (the aryl residue has at least one electron-withdrawing group) described in EP0447647 are also preferably used.
For elevating storability of the silver halide emulsion, the following compounds are preferably used in the present invention: hydroxamic acid derivatives described in JP-A-11-109576; cyclic ketones having in adjacency to the carbonyl group a double bond with both ends being substituted by an amino group or a hydroxyl group described in JP-A-11-327094 (in particular, those represented by formula (S1); the paragraphs 0036 to 0071 may be incorporated into the present specification by reference); sulfo-substituted catechol and hydroquinones (for example, 4,5-dihydroxy-1,3-benzenedisulfonic acid, 2,5-dihydroxy-1,4-benzenedisulfonic acid, 3,4-dihydroxybenzenesulfonic acid, 2,3-dihydroxybenzenesulfonic acid, 2,5-dihydroxybenzenesulfonic acid, 3,4,5-trihydroxybenzenesulfonic acid, and salts thereof) described in JP-A-11-143011; hydroxylamines represented by formula (A) of U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,741 (the description in column 4, page 56 to column 11, line 22 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,741 is preferably applied also in the present invention and is incorporated into the present specification by reference); and water-soluble reducing agents represented by formulae (I) to (III) of JP-A-11-102045.
The spectral sensitization is performed for the purpose of imparting spectral sensitivity in a desired light wavelength region to the emulsion of each layer in the light-sensitive material of the present invention.
Examples of the spectral sensitizer used for the spectral sensitization in blue, green and red regions of the light-sensitive material of the present invention include those described in F. M. Harmer, Heterocyclic compounds-Cyanine dyes and related compounds, John Wiley and Sons [New York, London] (1964). Specific examples of the compound and the spectral sensitization method which are preferably used include those described in JP-A-62-215272 supra., page 22, right upper column to page 38. As for the red-sensitive spectral sensitizing dye for silver halide emulsion grains having a high silver chloride content, spectral sensitizing dyes described in JP-A-3-123340 are very preferred in view of stability, strong adsorption, temperature dependency of exposure and the like.
The amount of these spectral sensitizing dyes added may be selected over a wide range and is preferably from 0.5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x922 mol, more preferably from 1.0xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 5.0xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol, per mol of silver halide.
The silver halide grain for use in the present invention may be subjected to, in addition to the treatment with the compound of the present invention, at least one of conventional chalcogen sensitization (e.g., sulfur sensitization, selenium sensitization, tellurium sensitization), noble metal sensitization (e.g., gold sensitization, palladium sensitization) and reduction sensitization at any step during the preparation of the silver halide emulsion. It is preferred to combine two or more sensitization methods. Various types of emulsions can be prepared by varying the step at which the chemical sensitization is performed. Examples thereof include a type where a chemical sensitization speck is embedded inside the grain, a type where a chemical sensitization speck is embedded in the shallow position from the grain surface, and a type where a chemical sensitization speck is formed on the surface. In the emulsion of the present invention, the position of the chemical sensitization speck can be selected according to the purpose. In general, at least one kind of chemical sensitization speck is preferably formed in the vicinity of the grain surface.
One of the chemical sensitization methods which can be preferably used in combination is the sole use of chalcogenide sensitization or noble metal sensitization, or a combination of these sensitization methods. The chemical sensitization may be performed using active gelatin as described in T. H. James, The Theory of the Photographic Process, 4th ed., pp. 67-76, Macmillan (1977), or may be performed using sulfur, selenium, tellurium, gold, platinum, palladium, iridium or a combination of two or more of these sensitizing dyes at a pAg of from 5 to 10, a pH of from 5 to 8 and a temperature of from 30 to 80xc2x0 C. as descried in Research Disclosure, Vol. 120, 12008 (April 1974), Research Disclosure, Vol. 34, 13452 (June 1975), U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,361, 3,297,446, 3,772,031, 3,857,711, 3,901,714, 4,266,018 and 3,904,415, and British Patent 1,315,755. In the noble metal sensitization, a salt of noble metal such as gold, platinum, palladium and iridium may be used. Among these, gold sensitization, palladium sensitization and a combination use thereof are preferred.
The selenium sensitizer which can be used in combination may be a selenium compound disclosed in conventionally known patents. The selenium sensitization is usually performed by adding a labile selenium compound and/or a non-labile selenium compound and stirring the emulsion at a high temperature, preferably 40xc2x0 C. or more, for a predetermined time. Examples of the labile selenium compound which is preferably used include the compounds described in JP-B-44-15748, JP-B-43-13489, JP-A-4-25832 and JP-A-4-109240. The amount added of the selenium sensitizer for use in the present invention varies depending on the activity of selenium sensitizer used, the kind and size of silver halide, or the temperature and time of ripening but is preferably from 2xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 mol per mol of silver halide. In the case of using a selenium sensitizer, the chemical sensitization temperature is preferably 40xc2x0 C. or more and at the same time, 80xc2x0 C. or less. The pAg and the pH may be freely selected. For example, the effect of the present invention can be obtained over a wide pH range from 4 to 9. The gold sensitizer for the gold sensitization which can be used in combination may have a gold oxidation number of either +1 valence or +3 valence and gold compounds usually used as a gold sensitizer can be used. Representative examples thereof include chloroaurate, potassium chloroaurate, auric trichloride, potassium auric thiocyanate, potassium iodoaurate, tetracyanoauric acid, ammonium aurothiocyanate, pyridyltrichlorogold, gold sulfide and gold selenide. The amount of the gold sensitizer added varies depending on various conditions but is, as a standard, preferably 1xc3x9710xe2x88x927 mol or more per mol of silver halide and at the same time, 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 mol or less per mol of silver halide.
In the chemical sensitization of the present invention, sulfur sensitization is preferably used in combination. In the sulfur sensitization, a known sulfur sensitizer may be used and examples thereof include thiosulfate, allylthiocarbamidethiourea, allylisothiacyanate, cystine, p-toluenethiosulfonate and rhodanine. In addition, sulfur sensitizers described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,574,944, 2,410,689, 2,278,947, 2,728,668, 3,501,313 and 3,656,955, German Patent 1,422,869, JP-B-56-24937 and JP-A-55-45016 can also be used. The amount of the sulfur sensitizer added may be sufficient if it is large enough to effectively increase the sensitivity of emulsion. This amount varies over a wide range depending on various conditions such as pH, temperature and size of silver halide grain, but is preferably from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x927 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 mol per mol of silver halide.
In the chemical sensitization of the silver halide emulsion of the present invention, gold sensitization known in the art may further be used in combination. By applying gold sensitization, the emulsion can be elevated in the sensitivity and reduced in the fluctuation of photographic performance at the scanning exposure with a laser ray or the like. The gold sensitization which can be used in combination includes colloidal gold sulfide sensitization, and various inorganic gold compounds, gold(I) complexes having an inorganic ligand, and gold(I) compounds having an organic ligand can be used. Examples of the inorganic gold compound include chloroauric acid and salts thereof, and examples of the gold(I) complex having an inorganic ligand include aurous dithiocyanate compounds such as potassium gold(I) dithiocyanate, and aurous dithiosulfate compounds such as trisodium gold(I) dithiosulfate.
Examples of the gold(I) compound having an organic ligand, which can be used, include bis-gold(I) mesoionic heterocyclic rings such as bis(1,4,5-trimethyl-1,2,4-triazolium-3-thiolate) gold(I) tetrafluoroborate described in JP-A-4-267249, organic mercaptogold(I) complexes such as bis(1-[3-(2-sulfonatobenzamide)phenyl]-5-mercaptotetrazole potassium salt) aurate(I) pentahydrate described in JP-A-11-218870, and gold(I) compounds coordinated with nitrogen compound anion such as bis(1-methylhydantoinato) gold(I) sodium salt tetrahydrate described in JP-A-4-268550. In addition, gold(I) thiolate compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,503,749, gold compounds described in JP-A-8-69074, JP-A-8-69075 and JP-A-9-269554, and compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,620,841, 5,912,112, 5,620,841, 5,939,245 and 5,912,111 may also be used. The amount of such a compound added may vary over a wide range according to the case but is usually from 5xc3x9710xe2x88x927 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol, preferably from 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x924 mol, per mol of silver halide.
In the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention, conventionally known photographic materials and additives may be used.
For example, the photographic support which can be used includes a transmission-type support and a reflection-type support. Examples of the transmission-type support which can be preferably used include transparent film such as cellulose nitrate film and polyethylene terephthalate, and polyester of 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid (NDCA) and ethylene glycol (EG) or polyester of NDCA, terephthalic acid and EG, where an information recording layer such as magnetic layer is provided. The reflection-type support is preferably a reflective support having laminated thereon a plurality of polyethylene layers or polyester layers and containing a white pigment such as titanium oxide in at least one of these water-resistant resin layers (laminated layers).
The reflective support for use in the present invention is more preferably a reflective support obtained by providing a polyolefin layer having fine holes on a paper substrate in the side where a silver halide emulsion layer is provided. The polyolefin layer may comprise multiple layers and in this case, it is preferred that the polyolefin layer (for example, polypropylene, polyethylene) adjacent to the gelatin layer in the silver halide emulsion layer side has no fine hole and the polyolefin layer (for example, polypropylene, polyethylene) in the side closer to the paper substrate has fine holes. The density of the polyolefin layer having a multilayer structure or a single layer structure interposed between the paper substrate and a photographic constituent layer is preferably from 0.40 to 1.0 g/ml, more preferably from 0.50 to 0.70 g/ml. The thickness of the polyolefin layer having a multilayer structure or a single layer structure interposed between the paper substrate and a photographic constituent layer is preferably from 10 to 100 xcexcm, more preferably from 15 to 70 xcexcm. The ratio of the thickness of the polyolefin layer to the thickness of the paper substrate is preferably from 0.05 to 0.2, more preferably from 0.1 to 0.5.
From the standpoint of enhancing the rigidity of the reflective support, it is also preferred to provide the polyolefin layer on the surface opposite the photographic constituent layer (back surface) of the paper support. In this case, the polyolefin layer on the back surface is preferably formed of polyethylene or polypropylene having a matted surface, more preferably polypropylene. The thickness of the polyolefin layer on the back surface is preferably from 5 to 50 xcexcm, more preferably from 10 to 30 xcexcm, and the density thereof is preferably from 0.7 to 1.1 g/ml. Examples of the preferred embodiment of the polyolefin layer provided on the paper substrate of the reflective support for use in the present invention include those described in JP-A-10-333277, JP-A-10-333278, JP-A-11-52513, JP-A-11-65024, EP0880065 and EP0880066.
The above-described water-resistant resin layer preferably contains a fluorescent brightening agent. The fluorescent brightening agent may also be dispersed in a hydrophilic colloid layer of the light-sensitive material. The florescent brightening agent which can be used is preferably a florescent brightening agent of benzoxazole type, coumarin type or pyrazoline type, more preferably a florescent brightening agent of benzoxazolyl naphthalene type or benzoxazolyl stilbene type. The amount used thereof is not particularly limited but is preferably from 1 to 100 mg/m2. In the case of mixing the fluorescent brightening agent with the water-resistant resin, the mixing ratio to the resin is preferably from 0.0005 to 3% by mass, more preferably from 0.001 to 0.5% by mass.
The reflection-type support may also be a support obtained by providing a hydrophilic colloid layer containing a white pigment on the transmission-type support or on the above-described reflection-type support.
The reflection-type support may also have a metal surface with mirror reflection or secondary diffuse reflection.
Also, the support for use in the light-sensitive material of the present invention may be a white polyester-base support for display or a support after a layer containing a white pigment is provided on the support in the side having a silver halide emulsion layer. Furthermore, in order to improve the sharpness, an antihalation layer is preferably provided on the support in the side where a silver halide emulsion layer is coated or on the back surface thereof. The support is preferably set to have a transmission density of 0.35 to 0.8 so that the display can be viewed with either reflected light or transmitted light.
For the purpose of enhancing the sharpness or the like of an image, it is preferred to add a dye capable of decoloration upon processing (particularly, oxonol-base dye) described in EP-A-0337490, pp. 27-76, to a hydrophilic colloid layer of the light-sensitive material of the present invention such that the light-sensitive material has an optical reflection density of 0.70 or more at 680 nm, or to incorporate 12% by mass or more (more preferably 14% by mass or more) of titanium oxide surface-treated with a di-, tri- or tetra-hydric alcohol (e.g., trimethylolethane), into the water-resistant resin layer of the support.
In the light-sensitive material of the present invention, a dye capable of decoloration upon processing (particularly, oxonol dye or cyanine dye) described in EP-A-0337490, pp. 27-76, is preferably added to a hydrophilic colloid layer so as to prevent irradiation or halation or enhance the safelight immunity or the like. In addition, the dyes described in European Patent 0819977 may also be preferably used in the present invention.
Some of these water-soluble dyes deteriorate the color separation or safelight immunity when the amount used thereof is increased. As for the dye which can be used without changing the color separation for the worse, the water-soluble dyes described in JP-A-5-127324, JP-A-5-127325 and JP-A-5-216185 are preferred.
In the present invention, a colored layer capable of decoloration upon processing is used in place of or in combination with the water-soluble dye. The colored layer capable of decoloration upon processing may be directly contacted with an emulsion layer or may be disposed to contact with an emulsion layer through an interlayer containing a process color mixing inhibitor such as gelatin or hydroquinone. This colored layer is preferably provided as an underlayer (in the support side) of an emulsion layer which forms the same primary color as the color of the colored layer. All colored layers corresponding to respective primary colors may be individually provided or only a part thereof may be freely selected and provided. Also, a colored layer subjected to colorings corresponding to a plurality of primary color regions may also be provided. The optical reflection density of the colored layer is preferably such that the optical density value at a wavelength having a highest optical density in the wavelength region used for exposure (in a normal printer exposure, a visible light region of 400 to 700 nm and in the case of scanning exposure, the wavelength of the light source used for the scanning exposure) is from 0.2 to 3.0, more preferably from 0.5 to 2.5, still more preferably from 0.8 to 2.0.
For the formation of the colored layer, a conventionally known method may be used. Examples thereof include a method of incorporating a dye described in JP-A-2-282244, page 3, right upper column to page 8, or a dye described in JP-A-3-7931, page 3, right upper column to page 11, left lower column, which is in the form of a solid fine particle dispersion, into a hydrophilic colloid layer, a method of mordanting an anionic dye to a cationic polymer, a method of allowing a dye to adsorb to a fine particle such as silver halide and thereby fixing the dye in a layer, and a method of using colloidal silver described in JP-A-1-239544. With respect to the method of dispersing fine powder of a dye in the solid state, a method of incorporating a fine powder dye which is substantially water-insoluble at least at a pH of 6 or less but substantially water-soluble at least at a pH of 8 or more, is described, for example, in JP-A-2-308244, pages 4 to 13. The method of mordanting an anionic dye to a cationic polymer is described, for example, in JP-A-2-84637, pages 18 to 26. Also, the preparation method of colloidal silver as a light absorbent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,601 and 3,459,563. Among these methods, the method of incorporating a fine powder dye and the method of using colloidal silver are preferred.
The silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention can be used for color negative film, color positive film, color reversal film, color reversal printing paper, color printing paper and the like but is preferably used as color printing paper.
The color printing paper preferably comprises at least one yellow color-forming silver halide emulsion layer, at least one magenta color-forming silver halide emulsion layer and at least one cyan color-forming silver halide emulsion layer. In general, these silver halide emulsion layers are provided in the order of, from the side closer to the support, a yellow color-forming silver halide emulsion layer, a mag enta color-forming silver halide emulsion layer and a cyan color-forming silver halide emulsion layer.
However, a layer structure different from the above may also be employed.
The silver halide emulsion layer containing a yellow coupler may be disposed at any position on the support but when the yellow coupler-containing layer comprises silver halide tabular grains, the layer is preferably provided at the position more distant from the support than at least one of the magenta coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer and the cyan coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer. From the standpoint of accelerating the color development, promoting the desilvering and reducing the residual color due to sensitizing dyes, the yellow coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer is preferably provided at the position most distant from the support than other silver halide emulsion layers. In view of the reduction in the bleach-fixing discoloration, the cyan coupler-containing silver halide emulsion is preferably provided as a midmost layer of other silver halide emulsion layers and in view of the reduction in the light discoloration, the cyan coupler-containing silver halide emulsion layer is preferably provided as a lowermost layer. The yellow, magenta and cyan color-forming layers each may be composed of two or three layers. It is also preferred to provide a coupler layer containing no silver halide emulsion in adjacency to a silver halide emulsion layer to form a color-forming layer as described, for example, in JP-A-4-75055, JP-A-9-114035, JP-A-10-246940 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,159.
As for the silver halide emulsions, other materials (for example, additives) and photographic constituent layers (for example, layer arrangement), which can be used in the present invention, and the processing method and additives for the processing, which can be used for the processing of the light-sensitive material, those described in JP-A-62-215272, JP-A-2-33144 and EP-A-0355660, particularly those described in EP-A-0355660, are preferably used. In addition, the silver halide color photographic light-sensitive materials and the processing methods therefor described in JP-A-5-34889, JP-A-4-359249, JP-A-4-313753, JP-A-4-270344, JP-A-5-66527, JP-A-4-34548, JP-A-4-145433, JP-A-2-854, JP-A-1-158431, JP-A-2-90145, JP-A-3-194539, JP-A-2-93641 and EP-A-0520457 may also be preferably used.
Particularly, as for the reflection-type support, silver halide emulsion, dissimilar metal ion species doped in a silver halide grain, storage stabilizer and antifoggant for silver halide emulsion, chemical sensitization method (including sensitizer), spectral sensitization method (including spectral sensitizer), cyan, magenta and yellow couplers and emulsification-dispersion method therefor, dye image preservability improver (for example, staining inhibitor and discoloration inhibitor), dye (colored layer), gelatin species, layer structure of light-sensitive material and coating pH of light-sensitive material, those described in patents shown in the Table below may be preferably applied to the present invention.
In addition, the couplers described in JP-A-62-215272, from page 91, right upper column, line 4 to page 121, left upper column, line 6, JP-A-2-33144, from page 3, right upper column, line 14 to page 18, left upper column, last line and from page 30, right upper column, line 6 to page 35, right lower column, line 11, and EP-A-0355660, page 4, lines 15 to 27, from page 5, line 30 to page 28, last line, page 45, lines 29 to 31, and from page 47, line 23 to page 63, line 50 are also useful as the cyan, magenta and yellow couplers for use in the present invention.
Furthermore, the compounds represented by formulae (II) and (III) of WO-98/33760 and formula (D) of JP-A-10-221825 may also be preferably used in the present invention.
These are described in more detail below.
The cyan coupler which can be used in the present invention is preferably a pyrrolotriazole-base coupler and preferred examples thereof include the couplers represented by formulae (I) and (II) of JP-A-5-313324, the couplers represented by formula (I) of JP-A-6-347960 and the couplers described in these patents.
Also, phenol-base and naphthol-base cyan couplers are preferably used and preferred examples thereof include the cyan couplers represented by formula (ADF) of JP-A-10-333297.
Other preferred examples of the cyan coupler include pyrroloazole-type cyan couplers described in European Patent 0488248 and EP-A-0491197, 2,5-diacylaminophenol couplers described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,716, pyrazoloazole-type cyan couplers having an electron-withdrawing group or a hydrogen bond group at the 6-position described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,183 and 4,916,051, and particularly pyrazoloazole-type cyan couplers having a carbamoyl group at the 6-position described in JP-A-8-171185, JP-A-8-311360 and JP-A-8-339060.
In addition, diphenylimidazole-base cyan couplers described in JP-A-2-33144, 3-hydroxypyridine-base cyan couplers described in EP-A-0333185 (in particular, Coupler (42) as a 4-equivalent coupler allowed to have a chlorine splitting-off group and converted into a 2-equivalent coupler, and Couplers (6) and (9) are preferred), cyclic active methylene-base cyan couplers described in JP-A-64-32260 (in particular, Couplers 3, 8 and 34 are preferred), pyrrolopyrazole-type cyan couplers described in EP-A-0456226, and pyrroloimidazole-type cyan couplers described in European Patent 0484909 may also be used.
Among these cyan couplers, pyrroloazole-base cyan couplers represented by formula (I) of JP-A-11-282138 are particularly preferred and the description in paragraphs 0012 to 0059 of this patent publication including Cyan couplers (1) to (47) is applied as it is to the present invention and preferably incorporated as a part of the present application.
The magenta coupler for use in the present invention may be a 5-pyrazolone-base magenta coupler or a pyrazoloazole-base magenta coupler described in known publications shown in the Table above. Among these, preferred in view of hue, image stability and color formability are pyrazolotriazole couplers described in JP-A-61-65245, in which a secondary or tertiary alkyl group is directly bonded to the 2-, 3- or 6-position of the pyrazolotriazole ring; pyrazoloazole couplers containing a sulfonamide group within the molecule described in JP-A-61-65246; pyrazoloazole couplers having an alkoxyphenyl-sulfamide ballast group described in JP-A-61-147254; and pyrazoloazole couplers having an alkoxy group or an aryloxy group at the 6-position described in EP-A-226849 and EP-A-294785.
In particular, the magenta coupler is preferably a pyrazoloazole coupler represented by formula (M-I) of JP-A-8-122984 and the description in the paragraphs 0009 to 0026 of this patent publication is applied as it is to the present invention and incorporated as a part of the present specification.
In addition, pyrazoloazole couplers having a steric hindrance group at both the 3-position and the 6-position described in European Patents 854384 and 884640 are also preferably used.
Examples of the yellow coupler which can be preferably used include, in addition to the compounds shown in the Table above, acylacetamide-type yellow couplers having a 3- to 5-membered ring structure at the acyl group described in EP-A-0447969; malondianilide-type yellow coupler having a cyclic structure described in EP-A-0482552; pyrrol-2 or 3-yl- or indol-2- or 3-yl-carbonylacetic acid anilide-base couplers described in EP-A-953870, EP-A-953871, EP-A-953872, EP-A-953873, EP-A-953874 and EP-A-953875; and acylacetamide-type yellow couplers having a dioxane structure described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,599. Among these, more preferred are acylacetamide-type yellow couplers where the acyl group is 1-alkylcyclopropane-1-carbonyl group, and malondianilide-type yellow couplers where one of the anilides constitutes an indoline ring. These couplers can be used individually or in combination.
The coupler for use in the present invention is preferably emulsification-dispersed in an aqueous solution of hydrophilic colloid after impregnating the coupler in a loadable latex polymer (for example, the polymer described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,716) in the presence (or absence) of a high-boiling point organic solvent shown in the Table above or after dissolving the coupler together with a water-insoluble and organic solvent-soluble polymer.
Examples of the water-insoluble and organic solvent-soluble polymer which can be preferably used include homopolymers and copolymers described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,857,449, columns 7 to 15, and International Patent Publication WO88/00723, pages 12 to 30. In view of the dye image stability, methacrylate-base and acrylamide-base polymers are preferred, and acrylamide-base polymer is more preferred.
In the present invention, known color mixing inhibitors can be used and among these, those described in the following patents are preferred.
Examples of the color mixing inhibitor which can be used include high molecular weight redox compounds described in JP-A-333501, phenidone or hydrazine-based compounds described in WO98/33760 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,787, and white couplers described in JP-A-5-249637, JP-A-10-282615 and German Patent 19629142A1. In the case of elevating the pH of the developer and thereby expediting the development, the redox compounds described in German Patent 19618786A1, EP-A-839623, EP-A-842975, German Patent 19806846A1 and French Patent 2760460A1 are preferably used.
In the present invention, a compound containing a triazine skeleton having a high molar absorption coefficient is preferably used as an ultraviolet absorbent and for example, the compounds described in the following patents can be used. This compound is preferably added to a light-sensitive layer and/or a light-insensitive layer.
The compounds described in JP-A-46-3335, JP-A-55-152776, JP-A-5-197074, JP-A-5-232630, JP-A-5-307232, JP-A-6-211813, JP-A-8-53427, JP-A-8-234364, JP-A-8-239368, JP-A-9-31067, JP-A-10-115898, JP-A-10-147577, JP-A-10-182621, German Patent 19739797A, EP-A-711804 and Japanese Published Unexamined International Application 8-501291 can be used.
Although gelatin is advantageously used as the binder or protective colloid for use in the light-sensitive material of the present invention, other hydrophilic colloid can be used by itself or in combination with gelatin. In a preferred gelatin, the content of heavy metal impurities such as iron, copper, zinc and manganese is preferably 5 ppm or less, more preferably 3 ppm or less.
The amount of calcium contained in the light-sensitive material is preferably 20 mg/m2 or less, more preferably 10 mg/m2 or less, most preferably 5 mg/m2 or less.
In the present invention, bactericide/antifungal described in JP-A-63-271247 is preferably added so as to prevent various molds and bacteria from proliferating in a hydrophilic colloid layer and thereby deteriorating the image.
The coating pH of the light-sensitive material is preferably from 4.0 to 7.0, more preferably from 4.0 to 6.5.
In the present invention, from the standpoint of improving the coating stability of the light-sensitive material, preventing the generation of electrostatic charge, controlling the electrostatic charge amount and the like, a surfactant may be added to the light-sensitive material. The surfactant includes an anionic surfactant, a cationic surfactant, a betaine surfactant and a nonionic surfactant and examples thereof include those described in JP-A-5-333492. The surfactant for use in the present invention is preferably a surfactant containing a fluorine atom. In particular, a fluorine atom-containing surfactant can be preferably used.
The amount of the surfactant added to the light-sensitive material is not particularly limited but is generally from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x925 to 1 g/m2, preferably from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x924 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x921 g/m2, more preferably from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x923 to 1xc3x9710xe2x88x922 g/m2.
The fluorine atom-containing surfactant may be used by itself or in combination with another conventionally known surfactant but is preferably used in combination with another conventionally known surfactant.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention is used for the printing system using a normal negative printer and additionally, is suitably used for the scanning exposure system using a cathode ray tube (CRT). The cathode ray tube exposure apparatus is simple and compact as compared with apparatuses using a laser and therefore, costs low. Also, the control of optical axis and colors is facilitated.
For the cathode ray tube used in the image exposure, various light emitters capable of emitting light in the required spectral region are used. For example, a red light emitter, a green light emitter and a blue light emitter are used individually or in combination of two or more thereof. The spectral region is not limited to these red, green and blue regions but a phosphor capable of emitting light in the yellow, orange, ultraviolet or infrared region may also be used. In particular, a cathode ray tube using a mixture of these light emitters to emit white light is often used.
In the case where the light-sensitive material has a plurality of light-sensitive layers different in the spectral sensitivity distribution and the cathode ray tube also has phosphors which emit light in a plurality of spectral regions, multiple colors may be exposed at a time, namely, the light may be emitted from the tube surface after image signals of multiple colors are input to the cathode ray tube. A method of sequentially inputting the image signals every each color, sequentially emitting light of respective colors, and performing the exposure through a film which cuts colors other than those colors (surface sequential exposure) may also be employed. In general, the surface sequential exposure is advantageous for attaining high image quality because a high resolution cathode ray tube can be used.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention is preferably used for digital scanning exposure system using monochromatic high-density light such as gas laser, light-emitting diode, semiconductor laser or second harmonic generating light source (SHG) comprising a combination of a nonlinear optical crystal with a semiconductor laser or a solid state laser using a semiconductor laser as an excitation light source. In order to make the system compact and inexpensive, a semiconductor laser or a second harmonic generating light source (SHG) comprising a combination of a nonlinear optical crystal with a semiconductor laser or a solid state laser is preferably used. Particularly, in order to design a compact and inexpensive apparatus having a long life and high stability, a semiconductor laser is preferably used and at least one of exposure light sources is preferably a semiconductor laser.
In the case of using this scanning exposure light source, the spectral sensitivity maximum wavelength of the light-sensitive material of the present invention can be freely set according to the wavelength of the scanning exposure light source used. In the case of an SHG light source obtained by combining a nonlinear optical crystal with a semiconductor laser or a solid state laser using a semiconductor laser as an excitation light source, the oscillation wavelength of the laser can be halved and therefore, blue light and green light are obtained. As a result, the light-sensitive material can have a spectral sensitivity maximum in normal three wavelength regions of blue, green and red.
The exposure time in this scanning exposure is, when defined as the time for exposing a picture element size with a picture element density of 400 dpi, preferably 10xe2x88x924 sec or less, more preferably 10xe2x88x926 sec or less.
The preferred scanning exposure system which can be applied to the present invention is described in detail in the patents set forth in the Table above.
In processing the light-sensitive material of the present invention, the processing materials and processing methods described in JP-A-2-207250, from page 26, right lower column, line 1 to page 34, right upper column, line 9, and in JP-A-4-97355, from page 5, left upper column, line 17 to page 18, right lower column, line 20, may be preferably applied. For the preservative used in this developer, the compounds described in the patents shown in the Table above may be preferably used.
The present invention is preferably applied also to a light-sensitive material having suitability for rapid processing.
The color development time means a time period from a light-sensitive material enters in a color developer until it enters in a bleach-fixing solution in the subsequent processing step. For example, in the case of processing the light-sensitive material in an automatic developing machine, the sum total of two time periods, namely, the time period where the light-sensitive material is immersed in a color developer (so-called in-liquid time) and the time period where the light-sensitive material is departed from the color developer and transferred in air toward the bleach-fixing bath in the subsequent step (so-called in-air time), is called a color development time. In the same way, the bleach-fixing time means the time period from the light-sensitive material enters in a bleach-fixing solution until it enters in the subsequent water washing or stabilizing bath. Also, the water washing or stabilization time means a time period where the light-sensitive material enters in the water washing or stabilizing solution and stays in the liquid (so-called in-liquid time) in preparation for the drying step.
In the present invention, when a rapid processing is performed, the color development time is preferably 60 seconds or less, more preferably from 6 to 50 seconds, still more preferably from 6 to 30 seconds. Similarly, the bleach-fixing time is preferably 60 seconds or less, more preferably from 6 to 50 seconds, still more preferably from 6 to 30 seconds. The water washing or stabilization time is preferably 150 seconds or less, more preferably from 6 to 130 seconds.
After the exposure, the light-sensitive material of the present invention is developed and the method therefor may be a wet system such as a conventional development method using a developer containing an alkali agent and a developing agent or a method of incorporating a developing agent into the light-sensitive material and performing the development using an activator solution (e.g., alkali solution) containing no developing agent, or a heat development system using no processing solution. Particularly, the activator method uses a processing solution not containing a developing agent and therefore, the processing solution is facilitated in the control and handling. Furthermore, the load at the treatment of waste solution is reduced and this method is preferred also in view of environmental conservation.
In the activator method, the developing agent or a precursor thereof incorporated into the light-sensitive material is preferably a hydrazine-type compound described, for example, in JP-A-8-234388, JP-A-9-152686, JP-A-9-152693, JP-A-9-211814 and JP-A-9-160193.
Furthermore, a development method where the coated silver amount of the light-sensitive material is reduced and a treatment for amplifying the image (intensification treatment) using hydrogen peroxide is performed, is also preferably used. In particular, it is preferred to use this method for the activator method. More specifically, an image formation method using an activator solution containing hydrogen peroxide described in JP-A-8-297354 and JP-A-9-152695 is preferred.
In the activator method, desilvering generally follows the processing with the activator solution, however, in the image amplification treatment using a light-sensitive material having a low silver amount, a simple and easy method such as water washing or stabilization may be performed by omitting desilvering. In the case of a system of reading image information from a light-sensitive material using a scanner or the like, a processing form dispensing with desilvering can be employed even when a light-sensitive material having a high silver amount, such as a light-sensitive material for photographing, is used.
For the processing with the activator solution, the desilvering solution (bleach/fixing solution) and the washing and stabilizing solution, known processing materials and known processing methods may be used. Preferred examples thereof include those described in Research Disclosure, Item 36544 (September, 1994), pages 536 to 541, and JP-A-8-234388.
In exposing the light-sensitive material of the present invention in a printer, a band stop filter described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,726 is preferably used, whereby light color mixing can be eliminated and color reproducibility can be greatly improved.
In the present invention, copy restriction may be applied by pre-exposing a yellow microdot pattern in advance of imparting the image information as described in EP-A-0789270 and EP-A-0789480.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention can be preferably used in combination with exposure and development systems described in the following publications:
the automatic printing and developing system described in JP-A-10-333253;
the light-sensitive material conveying device described in JP-A-2000-10206;
the recording system containing an image reading device described in JP-A-11-215312;
the exposure system comprising a color image recording unit described in JP-A-11-88619 and JP-A-10-202950; and
the digital photoprinting system containing a remote diagnosis unit described in JP-A-10-210206.
In the present invention, when Ch in formulae (1) to (4) represents Se or Te, the following embodiment of the invention can be preferably used.
The emulsion for use in the present invention is preferably a silver iodobromide or silver chloroiodobromide emulsion.
The shape of the silver halide grain for use in the present invention is not particularly limited and a grain having a regular crystal form such as cubic, octahedral or tetradecahedral form, a tabular grain having (111) main planes, a tabular grain having (100) main planes or a grain having epitaxial junction may be used but a tabular grain is preferred.
In the tabular silver halide grain (hereinafter sometimes referred to as a tabular grain), the aspect ratio means a ratio of the diameter to the thickness of silver halide, namely, a value obtained by dividing the diameter of individual silver halide grains by the thickness. Here, the diameter indicates the diameter of a circle having, when a silver halide grain is observed through a microscope or an electron microscope, an area equal to the projected area of the grain.
The color photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention comprises at least one red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and at least one blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer on a support. Preferably, each silver halide emulsion consists of two or more silver halide emulsion layers different in the sensitivity, 50% or more of the entire projected area of silver halide grains contained in at least two layers out of emulsion layers having highest sensitivity in respective two or more silver halide emulsion layers is occupied by tabular silver halide grains, and the average aspect ratio thereof is 8 or more, more preferably 10 or more, most preferably 12 or more. The upper limit of the aspect ratio is preferably 200 or less, more preferably 50 or less.
In the present invention, the average aspect ratio is an average value of aspect ratios of all tabular grains in the emulsion.
As one example of the method for measuring an aspect ratio, a replica method of taking a transmission electron microphotograph and determining the equivalent-circle diameter of individual grains is known. In this case, the thickness is calculated from the length of the shadow of replica.
The tabular grain for use in the present invention usually has a hexagonal shape. The hexagonal shape means that the main plain of the tabular grain has a hexagonal shape and the ratio of adjacent sides (maximum side length/minimum side length) thereof is 2 or less. The ratio of adjacent sides is preferably 1.6 or less, more preferably 1.2 or less. The lower limit is of course 1.0. Particularly in grains having a high aspect ratio, triangular tabular grains increase in the tabular grains. The triangular tabular grain appears when Ostwald ripening excessively proceeds. In order to obtain substantially hexagonal tabular grains, the time period for this ripening is preferably as short as possible. For this purpose, the ratio of tabular grains must be designed to increase by the nucleation. As described in JP-A-63-11928 by Saito, for increasing the generation possibility of hexagonal tabular grains, one or both of an aqueous silver ion solution and an aqueous bromide ion solution at the time of adding silver ion and bromide ion to the reaction solution by a double jet method preferably contains gelatin.
The hexagonal tabular grain for use in the present invention is formed through the steps of nucleation, Ostwald ripening and growth. All of these steps are important for preventing the broadening of the grain size distribution but since the broadening of size distribution generated in the previous step cannot be narrowed in the after step, the broadening of size distribution must be prevented in the first step of nucleation process. In the nucleation process, important is the relationship between the nucleation time of adding silver ion and bromide ion to a reaction solution by a double jet method to produce precipitates and the temperature of the reaction solution. In JP-A-63-92942 by Saito, it is stated that for attaining good monodispersity, the temperature of the reaction solution at the nucleation is preferably from 20 to 45xc2x0 C. In JP-A-2-222940 by Zola et al., it is stated that the temperature at the nucleation is preferably 60xc2x0 C. or less.
In order to obtain monodisperse tabular grains having a high aspect ratio, gelatin is additionally added during the grain formation in some cases. The gelatin used here is preferably a chemically modified gelatin (a gelatin where at the chemical modification of xe2x80x94NH2 group in gelatin, at least two xe2x80x94COOH groups are newly added) described in JP-A-10-148897 and JP-A-11-143002. This chemically modified gelatin is a gelatin characterized in that at the chemical modification of an amino group in gelatin, at least two carboxyl groups are newly introduced. A trimellited gelatin is preferably used and a succinated gelatin is also preferably used.
The halogen composition of the tabular grain emulsion comprises silver iodobromide or silver chloroiodobromide. Silver chloride may be contained but the silver chloride content is preferably 8 mol % or less, more preferably 3 mol % or less, or 0 mol %. The silver iodide content is preferably 20 mol % or less because the coefficient of variation in the grain size distribution of tabular grain emulsion is preferably 30% or less. By reducing the silver iodide content, the coefficient of variation in the equivalent-circle diameter distribution of the tabular grain emulsion can be easily made small. In particular, the coefficient of variation in the grain size distribution of the tabular grain emulsion preferably 20% or less and the silver iodide content is preferably 10 mol % or less.
The silver iodide distribution of the tabular grain emulsion preferably has a structure within the grain. In this case, the structure of the silver iodide distribution may be a duple structure, a triple structure, a quadruple structure or a grater structure.
In the present invention, the tabular grain preferably has a dislocation line. The dislocation line of the tabular grain can be observed by a direct method using a low-temperature transmission-type electron microscope described, for example, in J. F. Hamilton, Phot. Sci. Eng., 11, 57 (1967) and T. Shiozawa, J. Soc. Phot. Sci. Jap., 3, 5, 213 (1972). More specifically, a silver halide grain is taken out from an emulsion by taking care not to impose a pressure high enough to generate any dislocation line on the grain, the silver halide grain is placed on a mesh for the observation through an electron microscope, and the sample is observed according to the transmission method while keeping the sample in the cooled state so as to prevent damages (for example, print-out) by the electron beam. At this time, as the thickness of the grain is larger, the electron beam is more difficult to transmit, therefore, a high-pressure type (200 kV or more for the grain having a thickness of 0.25 xcexcm) electron microscope is preferably used for attaining clearer observation. From the photograph of grains taken by this method, the position and the number of dislocation lines on each grain when viewed from the direction perpendicular to the main plane can be determined.
The number of dislocation lines of the tabular grain for use in the present invention is preferably 10 or more on average, more preferably 20 or more on average, per one grain. In the case where the dislocation lines observed are densely present or intersected with each other, the number of dislocation lines per one grain may not be exactly counted in some cases. However, even in these cases, an approximate number may be counted like about 10, 20 or 30 lines and the case can be distinguished from the case where only a few dislocation lines are present. The average number of dislocation lines per one grain is determined as a number average by counting the number of dislocation lines on 100 or more grains. In some cases, hundreds of dislocation lines are observed.
The dislocation line can be introduced, for example, in the vicinity of the outer circumference of the tabular grain. In this case, the dislocation is nearly perpendicular to the outer circumference and the dislocation line generated extends from the position at the x% length of the distance between the center of the tabular grain and the side (outer circumference) to reach the outer circumference. This x value is preferably from 10 to less than 100, more preferably from 30 to less than 99, most preferably from 50 to less than 98. In this case, the shape formed by connecting the starting points of dislocation lines is nearly similar to the grain form but not completely a similar figure and may deform in some cases. This type of dislocation line is not observed in the center region of a grain. The dislocation lines crystallographically direct towards the (211) direction but frequently weave or sometimes intersect with each other.
The dislocation lines may be present nearly uniformly throughout the outer circumference of the tabular grain or may be present at a local site on the outer circumference. More specifically, for example, in the case of a hexagonal tabular silver halide grain, the dislocation lines may be limited only to the neighborhood of six apexes or may be limited only to the neighborhood of one apex among them. On the contrary, the dislocation lines may be limited only to the sides exclusive of the neighborhood of six apexes.
Furthermore, the dislocation lines may be formed over the region including the centers of two parallel main planes of the tabular grain. When the dislocation lines are formed over the entire surface of a main plane, these may be crystallographically directed nearly towards the (211) direction upon viewing from the direction perpendicular to the main plane but sometimes directed towards the (110) direction or formed randomly. Also, respective dislocation lines are random in the length and some dislocation line may be observed as a short line on the main plane or some dislocation line may be observed as a long line reaching the side (outer circumference). The dislocation lines are linear or weaving in many cases. Also, the dislocation lines often intersect with each other.
As described above, the sites of dislocation lines may be limited on the outer circumference, on the main plane or at the local site, or the dislocation lines may be formed on these sites together, that is, may be present on the outer circumference and on the main plane at the same time.
The dislocation line may be introduced into the tabular grain by a method of adding aqueous solutions of silver ion and iodide ion by a double jet method and forming a silver halide layer containing silver iodide described in JP-A-63-220238, a method of abruptly adding silver iodide fine grains and then forming a shell described in JP-A-11-15088, a method of forming a silver halide layer containing silver iodide while abruptly adding iodide ion using an iodide ion-releasing agent described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,694, a method of selectively introducing a dislocation line into a specific site of a silver halide grain described in JP-A-4-14951 and JP-A-9-189974, or a method of preparing fine silver halide grains containing 95 mol % or more of silver iodide in a mixing vessel provided outside a reactor and while adding the fine silver halide grains, forming a silver halide layer containing silver iodide described in JP-A-3-213845.
In the silver halide grain for use in the present invention, the coefficient of variation in the iodide distribution among grains is preferably 20% or less, more preferably 15% or less, still more preferably 10% or less. If the coefficient of variation in the iodide content distribution of individual silver halides exceeds 20%, this is not preferred because the contrast is not high and the sensitivity greatly decreases on application of a pressure.
The silver halide grain for use in the present invention may be subjected to, in addition to the treatment with the compound of the present invention, at least one of conventional chalcogen sensitization (e.g., sulfur sensitization, selenium sensitization, tellurium sensitization), noble metal sensitization (e.g., gold sensitization, palladium sensitization) and reduction sensitization at any step during the preparation of the silver halide emulsion. It is preferred to combine two or more sensitization methods. Various types of emulsions can be prepared by varying the step at which the chemical sensitization is performed. Examples thereof include a type where a chemical sensitization speck is embedded inside the grain, a type where a chemical sensitization speck is embedded in the shallow position from the grain surface, and a type where a chemical sensitization speck is formed on the surface. In the emulsion of the present invention, the position of the chemical sensitization speck can be selected according to the purpose. In general, at least one kind of chemical sensitization speck is preferably formed in the vicinity of the grain surface.
One of the chemical sensitization methods which can be preferably used in combination is the sole use of chalcogenide sensitization or noble metal sensitization, or a combination of these sensitization methods. The chemical sensitization may be performed using active gelatin as described in T. H. James, The Theory of the Photographic Process, 4th ed., pp. 67-76, Macmillan (1977), or may be performed using sulfur, selenium, tellurium, gold, platinum, palladium, iridium or a combination of two or more of these sensitizing dyes at a pAg of from 5 to 10, a pH of from 5 to 8 and a temperature of from 30 to 80xc2x0 C. as descried in Research Disclosure, Vol. 120, 12008 (April 1974), Research Disclosure, Vol. 34, 13452 (June 1975), U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,361, 3,297,446, 3,772,031, 3,857,711, 3,901,714, 4,266,018 and 3,904,415, and British Patent 1,315,755. In the noble metal sensitization, a salt of noble metal such as gold, platinum, palladium and iridium may be used. Among these, gold sensitization, palladium sensitization and a combination use thereof are preferred.
The selenium sensitizer which can be used in combination may be a selenium compound disclosed in conventionally known patents. The selenium sensitization is usually performed by adding a labile selenium compound and/or a non-labile selenium compound and stirring the emulsion at a high temperature, preferably 40xc2x0 C. or more, for a predetermined time. Examples of the labile selenium compound which is preferably used include the compounds described in JP-B-44-15748, JP-B-43-13489, JP-A-4-25832 and JP-A-4-109240. The amount added of the selenium sensitizer for use in the present invention varies depending on the activity of selenium sensitizer used, the kind and size of silver halide, or the temperature and time of ripening but is preferably from 2xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x926 mol per mol of silver halide. In the case of using a selenium sensitizer, the chemical sensitization temperature is preferably 40xc2x0 C. or more and at the same time, 80xc2x0 C. or less. The pAg and the pH may be freely selected. For example, the effect of the present invention can be obtained over a wide pH range from 4 to 9. The gold sensitizer for the gold sensitization which can be used in combination may have a gold oxidation number of either +1 valence or +3 valence and gold compounds usually used as a gold sensitizer can be used. Representative examples thereof include chloroaurate, potassium chloroaurate, auric trichloride, potassium auric thiocyanate, potassium iodoaurate, tetracyanoauric acid, ammonium aurothiocyanate, pyridyltrichlorogold, gold sulfide and gold selenide. The amount of the gold sensitizer added varies depending on various conditions but is, as a standard, preferably 1xc3x9710xe2x88x927 mol or more per mol of silver halide and at the same time, 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 mol or less per mol of silver halide.
In the chemical sensitization of the present invention, sulfur sensitization is preferably used in combination. In the sulfur sensitization, a known sulfur sensitizer may be used and examples thereof include thiosulfate, allylthiocarbamidethiourea, allylisothiacyanate, cystine, p-toluenethiosulfonate and rhodanine. In addition, sulfur sensitizers described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,574,944, 2,410,689, 2,278,947, 2,728,668, 3,501,313 and 3,656,955, German Patent 1,422,869, JP-B-56-24937 and JP-A-55-45016 can also be used. The amount of the sulfur sensitizer added may be sufficient if it is large enough to effectively increase the sensitivity of emulsion. This amount varies over a wide range depending on various conditions such as pH, temperature and size of silver halide grain, but is preferably from xc3x9710xe2x88x927 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 mol per mol of silver halide.
The silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention may also be subjected to reduction sensitization during grain formation, after grain formation but before chemical sensitization, or during or after chemical sensitization.
For performing the reduction sensitization, a method of adding a reduction sensitizer to the silver halide emulsion, a method called silver ripening where the emulsion is grown or ripened in a low pAg atmosphere at a pAg of 1 to 7, or a method called high pH ripening where the emulsion is grown or ripened in a high pH atmosphere at a pH of 8 to 11 may be selected. Also, two or more of these methods may be used in combination.
The method of adding a reduction sensitizer is preferred because the reduction sensitization level can be delicately controlled. Known examples of the reduction sensitizer include stannous chloride, ascorbic acid and its derivatives, amine and polyamines, hydrazine derivatives, formamidinesulfinic acid, silane compounds and borane compounds. In the present invention, the reduction sensitization may be performed using a reduction sensitizer selected from these known reduction sensitizers, and two or more compounds may also be used in combination. Preferred compounds as the reduction sensitizer are stannous chloride, thiourea dioxide, dimethylamineboran, and ascorbic acid and its derivatives. The amount of the reduction sensitizer added depends on the conditions in the production of emulsion and therefore, must be selected but is suitably from 10xe2x88x927 to 10xe2x88x923 mol per mol of silver halide.
During the preparation of the emulsion for use in the present invention, an oxidizing agent for silver is preferably used. The term xe2x80x9coxidizing agent for silverxe2x80x9d as used herein means a compound having a function of acting on metal silver to convert it into silver ion. In particular, a compound capable of converting very small silver grains by-produced during the formation and chemical sensitization of silver halide grains into silver ion is useful. The silver ion produced here may form a silver salt difficultly soluble in water, such as silver halide, silver sulfide and silver selenide, or may form a silver salt easily soluble in water, such as silver nitrate. The oxidizing agent for silver may be an inorganic material or an organic material. Examples of the inorganic oxidizing agent include ozone, hydrogen peroxide and adducts thereof (e.g., NaBO2.H2O2.3H2O, 2NaCO3.3H2O2, Na4P2O7.2H2O2, 2Na2SO4.H2O2.2H2O), peroxy acid salts (e.g., K2S2O8, K2C2O6, K2P2O8) , peroxy complex compounds (e.g., K2[Ti(O2)C2O4].3H2O, 4K2SO4.Ti(O2)OH.SO4.2H2O, Na3 [VO(O2)(C2H4)2].6H2O), oxygen acid salts such as permanganate (e.g., KMnO4) and chromate (e.g., K2Cr2O7), halogens such as iodine and bromine, perhalogenates (e.g., potassium periodate), salts of metal having a high valency (e.g., potassium hexacyanoferrate), and thiosulfonates.
Examples of the organic oxidizing agent include quinones such as p-quinone, organic peroxides such as peracetic acid and perbenzoic acid, and compounds which release active halogen (for example, N-bromosuccinimide, Chloramine T, Chloramine B). Among these oxidizing agents, preferred in the present invention are inorganic oxidizing agents such as ozone, hydrogen peroxide and an adduct thereof, halogen element and thiosulfonate, and organic oxidizing agents such as quinones.
In a preferred embodiment, the above-described reduction sensitization is used in combination with the oxidizing agent for silver. A method of using the oxidizing agent and then performing the reduction sensitization, a method reversed thereto, and a method of allowing both to be present at the same time may be used. The method may be applied in the grain formation step or the chemical sensitization step.
The photographic emulsion for use in the present invention is preferably subjected to spectral sensitization by a methine dye or the like, whereby the effect of the present invention is exerted. The dye used here includes a cyanine dye, a merocyanine dye, a complex cyanine dye, a complex merocyanine dye, a holopolar cyanine dye, a hemicyanine dye, a styryl dye and a hemioxonol dye. Among these dyes, particularly useful are the dyes belonging to cyanine dye, merocyanine dye and complex merocyanine dye. These dye dyes may contain any nucleus usually used for cyanine dyes as a basic heterocyclic nucleus. Examples of the nucleus include a pyrroline nucleus, an oxazoline nucleus, a thiazoline nucleus, a pyrrole nucleus, an oxazole nucleus, a thiazole nucleus, a selenazole nucleus, an imidazole nucleus, a tetrazole nucleus, a pyridine nucleus, a nucleus resulting from fusion of an alicyclic hydrocarbon ring to the above-described nucleus, and a nucleus resulting from fusion of an aromatic hydrocarbon ring to the above-described nucleus, such as indolenine nucleus, benzindolenine nucleus, indole nucleus, benzoxazole nucleus, naphthoxazole nucleus, benzothiazole nucleus, naphthothiazole nucleus, benzoselenazole nucleus, benzimidazole nucleus and quinoline nucleus. On the carbon atom of these nuclei, a substituent may be present.
The merocyanine dye or complex merocyanine dye may have a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic nucleus having a ketomethylene structure, such as pyrazolin-5-one nucleus, thiohydantoin nucleus, 2-thiooxazolidine-2,4-dione nucleus, thiazolidine-2,4-dione nucleus, rhodanine nucleus and thiobarbituric acid nucleus.
These sensitizing dyes may be used either individually or in combination of two or more thereof. The combination of sensitizing dyes is often used for the purpose of supersensitization. Representative examples thereof are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,688,545, 2,977,229, 3,397,060, 3,522,052, 3,527,641, 3,617,293, 3,628,964, 3,666,480, 3,672,898, 3,679,428, 3,703,377, 3,769,301, 3,814,609, 3,837,862 and 4,026,707, British Patents 1,344,281 and 1,507,803, JP-B-43-4936, JP-B-53-12375, JP-A-52-110618 and JP-A-52-109925.
Together with the sensitizing dye, a dye which itself has no spectral sensitization effect or a substance which absorbs substantially no visible light, but which exhibits supersensitization may be contained in the emulsion.
The timing of adding a sensitizing dye to the emulsion may be at any stage during the preparation of the emulsion, which has been heretofore recognized as useful. Most commonly, the sensitizing dye is added after the completion of chemical sensitization and prior to the coating, but the sensitizing dye may be added at the same time with the chemical sensitizer to perform spectral sensitization and chemical sensitization simultaneously as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,969 and 4,225,666, the sensitizing dye may be added in advance of the chemical sensitization as described in JP-A-58-113928, or the sensitizing dye may be added before the completion of formation by precipitation of the silver halide grains to initiate the spectral sensitization. Furthermore, the above-described sensitizing dye may be added in parts, more specifically, a part of the sensitizing dye may be added in advance of the chemical sensitization and the remaining may be added after the chemical sensitization as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,666. Thus, the sensitizing dye may be added at any stage during the formation of silver halide grains as in the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,756.
The amount of sensitizing dye added may be from 4xc3x9710xe2x88x926 to 8xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol per mol of silver halide but in the case of a silver halide grain having a grain size of 0.2 to 1.2 xcexcm, which is more preferred in the present invention, it is effective to add the sensitizing dye in an amount of about 5xc3x9710xe2x88x925 to 2xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mol per mol of silver halide.
The silver halide emulsion for use in the present invention may be improved in the fogging with the passage of time by adding and dissolving a previously prepared silver iodobromide emulsion at the time of chemical sensitization. The timing of addition may be at any time during the chemical sensitization but it is preferred to first add and dissolve the silver iodobromide emulsion and subsequently add the sensitizing dye and the chemical sensitizer in this order. The silver iodobromide emulsion used has an iodide content lower than the surface iodide content of the host grain. The silver iodobromide emulsion is preferably a pure silver bromide emulsion. The size of this silver iodobromide emulsion is not limited insofar as the emulsion can be completely dissolved, however, the equivalent-sphere diameter thereof is preferably 0.1 xcexcm or less, more preferably 0.05 xcexcm or less. The amount of the silver iodobromide emulsion added varies depending on the host grain used but, fundamentally, the amount added is preferably from 0.005 to 5 mol %, more preferably from 0.1 to 1 mol %, per mol of silver.
In the light-sensitive material of the present invention, at least one red-sensitive layer, at least one green-sensitive layer and at least one blue-sensitive layer are provided on a support. Each color sensitive layer has a light-sensitive layer comprising a plurality of silver halide emulsion layers having substantially the same color sensitivity but different in the light sensitivity. In the silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention, unit light-sensitive layers are generally arranged in the order of a red-sensitive layer, a green-sensitive layer and a blue-sensitive layer from the support side. However, depending upon the purpose, this arrangement order may be reversed or a layer having different light sensitivity may be interposed between the layers having the same color sensitivity. A light-insensitive layer may also be provided between the above-described silver halide light-sensitive layers or as an uppermost or lowermost layer. This light-insensitive layer may contain a coupler, a DIR compound, a color mixing inhibitor and the like which are described later. The plurality of silver halide emulsion layers constituting each unit light-sensitive layer preferably employ a two-layer structure consisting of high-speed emulsion layer and low-speed emulsion layer by arranging these emulsion layers such that the light sensitivity sequentially becomes lower toward the support as described in German Patent 1,121,470 and British Patent 923,045. It is also possible to provide a low-speed emulsion layer farther from the support and provide a high-speed emulsion layer closer to the support as described in JP-A-57-112751, JP-A-62-200350, JP-A-62-206541 and JP-A-62-206543.
Specific examples of the layer arrangement include, from the remotest side from the support, an order of low-speed blue-sensitive layer (BL)/high-speed blue-sensitive layer (BH)/high-speed green-sensitive layer (GH)/low-speed green-sensitive layer (GL)/high-speed red-sensitive layer (RH)/low-speed red-sensitive layer (RL), an order of BH/BL/GL/GH/RH/RL and an order of BH/BL/GH/GL/RL/RH.
Also, as described in JP-B-55-34932, a layer arrangement of blue-sensitive layer/GH/RH/GL/RL in this order from the remotest side from the support may be employed. Furthermore, as described in JP-A-56-25738 and JP-A-62-63936, a layer arrangement of blue-sensitive layer/GL/RL/GH/RH in this order from the remotest side from the support may also be employed.
Other examples include an arrangement consisting of three layers different in the light sensitivity described in JP-B-49-15495, where a silver halide emulsion layer having highest light sensitivity is provided as an upper layer, a silver halide emulsion layer having light sensitivity lower than that of the upper layer is provided as a medium layer and a silver halide emulsion layer having light sensitivity lower than that of the medium layer is provided as a lower layer so as to sequentially decrease the light sensitivity toward the support.
Even in this layer structure consisting of three layers different in the light sensitivity, the layers having the same color sensitivity may be provided in the order of medium-speed emulsion layer/high-speed emulsion layer/low-speed emulsion layer from the remote side from the support as described in JP-A-59-202464.
In addition, the layers may be provided in the order of high-speed emulsion layer/low-speed emulsion layer/medium-speed emulsion layer or low-speed emulsion layer/medium-speed emulsion layer/high-speed emulsion layer. The layer arrangement may be changed as described above also in the case of four or more layers.
In the case where the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention is a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material comprising a support having thereon at least one yellow coupler-containing blue-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one magenta coupler-containing green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer, at least one cyan coupler-containing red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and at least one light-insensitive layer, and having a specific sensitivity of 640 or more, the spectral sensitivity SR(580) at 580 nm of the red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and the spectral sensitivity SR(max) at the highest sensitivity wavelength of the layer preferably satisfy the following relationship:
0.6xe2x89xa6SR(max)xe2x88x92SR(580)xe2x89xa60.9
It is also preferred that the centroidal sensitivity wavelength (xcexxe2x88x92R) in the spectral sensitivity distribution for the interlayer effect given to the red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer (two or more emulsion layers as a whole) from other layer in the range from 500 to 600 nm is 500 nm less than xcexxe2x88x92Rxe2x89xa6560 nm, the centroidal sensitivity wavelength (xcexG) in the spectral sensitivity distribution of the green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer (two or more emulsion layers as a whole) is 520 nm less than xcexGxe2x89xa6580 nm, and at the same time, xcexGxe2x88x92xcexxe2x88x92Rxe2x89xa75 nm.
As for the sensitizing dye and solid disperse dye used here, those described in JP-A-11-305396 may be used. The specific sensitivity and the centroidal sensitivity wavelength in the spectral sensitivity distribution for the interlayer effect given to the red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer from other layer can be determined by the method described in JP-A-11-305396.
In the silver halide photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention, the spectral sensitivity SR(580) of the red-sensitive layer and the spectral sensitivity SG(580) of the green-sensitive layer preferably satisfy the following ranges at the same time. Here, SG(580) and SR(580) are defined by the logarithm of reciprocal of the exposure amount necessary for obtaining a density of minimum density+1.0 in the magenta color formation and the cyan color formation, respectively. The spectral sensitivity is preferably not changed from the under-exposure portion to the over-exposure portion.
xe2x80x830.6xe2x89xa6SR(max)xe2x88x92SR(580)xe2x89xa60.9
0.6xe2x89xa6SG(max)xe2x88x92SG(580)xe2x89xa61.1
The wavelength of giving highest sensitivity of the red-sensitive layer is in the range from 610 to 640 nm, preferably from 620 to 635 nm. Furthermore, the spectral sensitivity SR(650) at 650 nm of the red-sensitive layer preferably satisfies the following relationship:
SR(650)xe2x89xa6SR(max)xe2x88x920.7
Here, the spectral sensitivity is the same as defined above.
The wavelength of giving highest sensitivity of the green-sensitive layer is in the range from 520 to 580 nm, preferably from 540 to 565 nm. The spectral sensitivity SG(525) at 525 nm of the green-sensitive layer preferably satisfies the following relationship:
0.1xe2x89xa6SG(max)xe2x88x92SG(525)xe2x89xa60.3
As means for improving the color reproducibility, a layer-to-layer inhibition effect is preferably used. Particularly, it is preferred that the centroidal sensitivity wavelength (xcexg) in the spectral sensitivity distribution of the green-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer is 20 nm  less than xcexGxe2x89xa6580 nm, the centroidal wavelength (xcexxe2x88x92R) in the spectral sensitivity distribution for the size of interlayer effect given to the red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer from other silver halide emulsion layer in the range from 500 to 600 nm is 500 nm less than xcexxe2x88x92R less than 560 nm, and at the same time, xcexGxe2x88x92xcexxe2x88x92R is 5 nm or more, preferably 10 nm or more.
In order to give the above-described interlayer effect to the red-sensitive layer in a specific wavelength region, an interlayer effect donor layer containing silver halide grains spectrally sensitized to a predetermined sensitivity is preferably provided separately. For realizing the spectral sensitivity of the present invention, the interimage sensitivity wavelength of the interlayer effect donor layer is set to 510 to 540 nm. The centroidal wavelength xcexxe2x88x92R in the distribution of wavelength for the size of interlayer effect given to the red-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer from other silver halide emulsion layer in the range from 500 to 600 nm can be determined by the method described in JP-A-11-305396.
As for the material of giving the interlayer effect, a compound capable of reacting with an oxidation product of developing agent, which is obtained by the development, to release a development inhibitor or a precursor thereof is used. For example, a DIR (development inhibitor-releasing) coupler, DIR-hydroquinone or a coupler of releasing DIR-hydroquinone or a precursor thereof is used. In the case of a development inhibitor having high diffusibility, the development effect can be attained by disposing the donor layer at any position in the multilayer structure, however, the development inhibition effect occurs also in the unintended direction and for correcting this, the donor layer preferably undergoes color formation (formation of the same color as the layer subject to undesired effect of the development inhibitor). The donor layer of giving an interlayer effect preferably undergoes magenta color formation so that the light-sensitive material of the present invention can have desired spectral sensitivity.
The silver halide grain for use in the layer of giving an interlayer effect to the red-sensitive layer is not particularly limited on, for example, the size or shape, however, a so-called tabular grain having a high aspect ratio, a monodisperse emulsion being uniform in the grain size or a silver iodobromide grain having a layer structure of iodide is preferably used. Also, for broadening the exposure latitude, two or more emulsions different in the grain size are preferably mixed.
The donor layer of giving an interlayer effect to the red-sensitive layer may be provided at any position on the support but is preferably provided at the position closer to the support than the blue-sensitive layer and farther from the support than the red-sensitive layer, more preferably in the side closer to the support than the yellow filter layer.
The donor layer of giving an interlayer effect to the red-sensitive layer is still more preferably present in the side closer to the support than the green-sensitive layer and farther from the support than the red-sensitive layer, and most preferably positioned adjacent to the green-sensitive layer in the side closer to the support. In this case, the xe2x80x9cadjacent toxe2x80x9d means that an interlayer or the like is not interposed therebetween. The layer of giving an interlayer effect to the red-sensitive layer may consist of a plurality of layers and in this case, these layers may be adjacent to or separated from each other.
The emulsion for use in the light-sensitive material of the present invention may be a surface latent image-type emulsion of forming a latent image mainly on the surface of a grain, an internal latent image-type emulsion of forming a latent image inside a grain, or an emulsion of forming a latent image both on the surface and the inside of a grain, but the emulsion must be a negative type emulsion. The internal latent image-type emulsion may be a core/shell internal latent image-type emulsion described in JP-A-63-264740 and the preparation method of this emulsion is described in JP-A-59-133542. In this emulsion, the thickness of the shell varies depending on the development processing or the like, but it is preferably from 3 to 40 nm, more preferably from 5 to 20 nm.
The silver halide emulsion is usually subjected to physical ripening, chemical ripening and spectral sensitization before use. The additives used in these steps are described in RDNo. 17643, RDNo. 18716 and RDNo. 307105 and the pertinent portions thereof are summarized in the table set forth later.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention may use two or more emulsions different at least in one property of the light-sensitive silver halide emulsion, such as grain size, grain size distribution, halogen composition, grain shape or sensitivity, by mixing these emulsions in the same layer.
A silver halide grain having a fogged surface described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,553, a silver halide grain having a fogged inside described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,498 and JP-A-59-214852 or a colloidal silver is preferably applied to a light-sensitive silver halide emulsion layer and/or a substantially light-insensitive hydrophilic colloid layer. The term xe2x80x9csilver halide grain having a fogged inside or surfacexe2x80x9d as used herein means a silver halide grain which can be uniformly (non-imagewise) developed irrespective of the unexposed area or the exposed area of the light-sensitive material. The preparation method of such a grain is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,498 and JP-A-59-214852. The silver halide of forming the inner core of a core/shell type silver halide grain with the inside being fogged may have a different halogen composition.
The silver halide having a fogged inside or surface may be any of silver chloride, silver chlorobromide, silver iodobromide and silver chloroiodobromide. The fogged silver halide grain preferably has an average grain size of 0.01 to 0.75 xcexcm, more preferably from 0.05 to 0.6 xcexcm. Although the emulsion may have a regular shape or may be polydisperse, however, the emulsion preferably has monodispersity (an emulsion where at least 95% by mass or by number of silver halide grains have a grain size within the average grain size xc2x140%).
In the present invention, a light-insensitive fine grain silver halide is preferably used. The term xe2x80x9clight-insensitive fine grain silver halidexe2x80x9d as used herein means a silver halide fine grain which is not sensitive to light at the time of imagewise exposure for obtaining a dye image and is substantially not developed at the development process of the dye image. The light-insensitive fine grain silver halide is preferably not fogged previously. The fine grain silver halide has a silver bromide content of 0 to 100 mol % and, if desired, may contain silver chloride and/or silver iodide. The fine grain silver halide preferably contains from 0.5 to 10 mol % of silver iodide. Furthermore, the fine grain silver halide preferably has an average grain size (an average of equivalent-circle diameters of the projected areas) of 0.01 to 0.5 xcexcm, more preferably from 0.02 to 0.2 xcexcm.
The fine grain silver halide can be prepared by the same method as those for normal light-sensitive silver halide. The surface of the silver halide grain needs not be optically sensitized and also needs not be spectrally sensitized. However, a known stabilizer such as triazole-base compound, azaindene-base compound, benzothiazolium-base compound, mercapto-base compound or zinc compound is preferably added to the fine grain silver halide in advance of the addition to a coating solution. The layer containing fine grain silver halide grains may contain colloidal silver.
In the light-sensitive material of the present invention, various additives described above are used but various additives other than those may also be used according to the purpose.
These additives are more specifically described in Research Disclosure, Item 17643 (December, 1978), ibid., Item 18716 (November, 1979) and ibid., Item 308119 (December, 1989). The pertinent portions are shown together in the table below.
The technique such as layer arrangement, which can be used for the photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention and for the emulsion usable in the light-sensitive material, the silver halide emulsion, the dye-forming coupler, the functional couplers such as DIR coupler, various additives and the development processing are described in EP-A-0565096 (published on Oct. 13, 1993) and patents cited therein. Respective items and the portions describing the items are enumerated below.
1. Layer structure: page 61, lines 23 to 35 and from page 61, line 41 to page 62, line 14; 2. interlayer: page 61, lines 36 to 40; 3. interlayer effect-imparting layer: page 62, lines 15 to 18; 4. silver halide halogen composition: page 62, lines 21 to 25; 5. silver halide grain crystal habit: page 62, lines 26 to 30; 6. silver halide grain size: page 62, lines 31 to 34; 7. emulsion preparation method: page 62, lines 35 to 40; 8. silver halide grain size distribution: page 62, lines 41 to 42; 9. tabular grain: page 62, lines 43 to 46; 10. grain inside structure: page 62, lines 47 to 53; 11. latent image formation type of emulsion: from page 62, line 54 to page 63, line 5; 12. physical ripening-chemical ripening of emulsion: page 63, lines 6 to 9; 13. mixing use of emulsion: page 63, lines 10 to 13; 14. fogged emulsion: page 63, lines 14 to 31; 15. light-insensitive emulsion: page 63, lines 32 to 43; 16. coated silver amount: page 63, lines 49 to 50; 17. formaldehyde scavenger: page 64, lines 54 to 57; 18. mercapto-base antifoggant: page 65, lines 1 and 2; 19. antifoggant or the like-releasing agent: page 65, lines 3 to 7; 20. dye: page 65, lines 7 to 10; 21. color couplers in general: page 65, lines 11 to 13; 22. yellow, magenta and cyan couplers: page 65, lines 14 to 25; 23. polymer coupler: page 65, lines 26 to 28; 24. diffusive dye-forming coupler: page 65, lines 29 to 31; 25. colored coupler: page 65, lines 32 to 38; 26. functional couplers in general: page 65, lines 39 to 44; 27. bleaching accelerator-releasing coupler: page 65, lines 45 to 48; 29. development accelerator-releasing coupler: page 65, lines 49 to 53; 29. other DIR couplers: from page 65, line 54 to page 66, line 4; 30. coupler dispersing method: page 66, lines 5 to 28; 31. antiseptic-antifungal: page 66, lines 29 to 33; 32. kind of light-sensitive material: page 66, lines 34 to 36; 33. thickness and swelling rate of light-sensitive layer: from page 66, line 40 to page 67, line 1; 34. back layer: page 67, lines 3 to 8; 35. development processing in general: page 67, lines 9 to 11; 36. developer and developing agent: page 67, lines 12 to 30; 37. developer additives: page 67, lines 31 to 44; 38. reversal processing: page 67, lines 45 to 56; 39. opening ratio of processing solution: from page 67, line 57 to page 68, line 12; 40. development time: page 68, lines 13 to 15; 41. bleach-fixing, bleaching and fixing: from page 68, line 16 to page 69, line 31; 42. automatic developing machine: page 69, lines 32 to 40; 43. water washing, rinsing and stabilization: from page 69, line 41 to page 70, line 18; 44. replenishment and re-use of processing solution: page 70, lines 19 to 23; 45. light-sensitive material self-containing developing agent: page 70, lines 24 to 33; 46. development processing temperature: page 70, lines 34 to 38; and 47. use for film with lens: page 70, lines 39 to 41.
A bleaching solution containing 2-pyridine carboxylic acid or 2,6-pyridine dicarboxylic acid, ferric salt such as ferric nitrate, and persulfate described in European Patent 602,600 can also be preferably used. In the case of using this bleaching solution, a stopping step and a water washing step are preferably interposed between the color developing step and the bleaching step and for the stopping solution, an organic acid such as acetic acid, succinic acid and maleic acid is preferably used. Furthermore, this bleaching solution preferably contains an organic acid such as acetic acid, succinic acid, maleic acid, glutaric acid and adipic acid, in the range from 0.1 to 2 mol/liter (hereinafter the liter is sometimes denoted as xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d) for the purpose of pH adjustment or bleach fogging.
The magnetic recording layer which is preferably used in the present invention is descried below.
The magnetic recording layer which is preferably used in the present invention is provided by coating an aqueous or organic solvent-base coating solution obtained by dispersing magnetic particles in a binder on a support.
The magnetic particle which can be used in the present invention includes ferromagnetic iron oxide (e.g., xcex3-Fe2O3), Co-doped xcex3-Fe2O3, Co-doped magnetite, Co-containing magnetite, ferromagnetic chromium dioxide, ferromagnetic metal, ferro-magnetic alloy, hexagonal Ba ferrite, Sr ferrite, Pb ferrite and Ca ferrite. Among these, Co-doped ferromagnetic iron oxide such as Co-doped xcex3-Fe2O3 is preferred. The shape of the magnetic particle may be any of acicular, ellipsoidal, spherical, cubic and tabular forms. The specific surface area as SBET is preferably 20 m2/g or more, more preferably 30 m2/g or more.
The saturation magnetization ("sgr"s) of the ferromagnetic material is preferably from 3.0xc3x97104 to 3.0xc3x97105 A/m, more preferably from 4.0xc3x97104 to 2.5xc3x97105 A/m. The ferromagnetic particle may be subjected to a surface treatment with silica and/or alumina or with an organic material. Furthermore, the magnetic particle may be subjected to a surface treatment with a silane coupling agent or a titanium coupling agent as described in JP-A-6-161032. Also, a magnetic particle having coated on the surface thereof an inorganic or organic material described in JP-A-4-259911 and JP-A-5-81652 may be used.
The binder used for the magnetic particle may be a thermoplastic resin, a thermosetting resin, a radiation-curable resin, a reactive resin, an acid, alkali or biodegradable polymer, a natural polymer (e.g., cellulose derivative, sugar derivative) or a mixture thereof described in JP-A-4-219569. The above-described resin has a Tg of from xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. to 300xc2x0 C. and a mass average molecular weight of from 2,000 to 1,000,000. Examples of the resin include cellulose derivatives such as cellulose diacetate, cellulose triacetate, cellulose acetate propionate, cellulose acetate butyrate and cellulose tripropionate, acrylic resins and polyvinyl acetal resins. Gelatin is also preferably used. Among these, cellulose di(tri)acetate is preferred. The binder may cured by adding thereto an epoxy-base, aziridine-base or isocyanate-base crosslinking agent. Examples of the isocyanate-base crosslinking agent include isocyanates such as tolylenediisocyanate, 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethanediisocyanate, hexamethylenediisocyanate and xylylenediisocyanate, reaction products of an isocyanate described above with polyalcohol (e.g., a reaction product of 3 mol of tolylenediisocyanate with 1 mol of trimethylolpropane), and polyisocyanates obtained by the condensation of an isocyanate described above, and these are described, for example, in JP-A-6-59357.
The magnetic material is preferably dispersed in the binder by the method using a kneader, a pin-type mill or an annular-type mill described in JP-A-6-35092 and these may also be preferably used in combination. The dispersant described in JP-A-5-088283 and other known depressants may be used. The thickness of the magnetic recording layer is from 0.1 to 10 xcexcm, preferably from 0.2 to 5 xcexcm, more preferably from 0.3 to 3 xcexcm. The mass ratio of the magnetic particle to the binder is preferably from 0.5:100 to 60:100, more preferably from 1:100 to 30:100. The coated amount of magnetic particles is from 0.005 to 3 g/m2, preferably from 0.01 to 2 g/m2, more preferably from 0.02 to 0.5 g/m2. The transmission yellow density of the magnetic recording layer is preferably from 0.01 to 0.50, more preferably from 0.03 to 0.20, still more preferably from 0.04 to 0.15.
The magnetic recording layer may be provided by coating or printing throughout the back surface of a photographic support or like stripes. For coating the magnetic recording layer, air doctor, blade, air knife, squeeze, soakage, reverse roller, transfer roller, gravure, kiss, cast, spray, dip, bar, extrusion or the like may be used and the coating solution described in JP-A-5-341436 is preferably used.
The magnetic recording layer may be designed to have functions, for example, to improve lubricity, control curling, prevent electrostatic charge, prevent adhesion or abrade the head, or other functional layers may be provided to undertake these functions. At least one or more of particles is preferably an abrasive of an aspheric inorganic particle having a Moh""s hardness of 5 or more. The composition of the aspheric inorganic particle is preferably an oxide such as aluminum oxide, chromium oxide, silicon dioxide, titanium dioxide and silicone carbide, a carbide such as silicon carbide and titanium carbide, or a fine particle of diamond or the like. The abrasive may be subjected to a surface treatment with a silane coupling agent or a titanium coupling agent. This particle may be added to the magnetic recording layer or may be overcoated on the magnetic recording layer (for example, as a protective layer or a lubricant layer). The binder used here may be selected from those described above and the same binder as in the magnetic recording layer is preferably used. The light-sensitive material having a magnetic recording layer is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,336,589, 5,250,404, 5,229,259 and 5,215,874 and European Patent 466,130.
The polyester support which is preferably used in the present invention is described below, but the details thereon including the light-sensitive material, the processing, the cartridge and the experimental examples, which are referred to later, are described in JIII Journal of Technical Disclosure No. 94-6023 (Mar. 15, 1994). The polyester for use in the present invention essentially consists of a diol and an aromatic dicarboxylic acid. Examples of the aromatic dicarboxylic acid include 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, 1,5-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, 1,4-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, 2,7-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid and phthalic acid, and examples of the diol include diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, cyclohexanedimethanol, bisphenol A and biphenol. The polymer polymerized from these includes homopolymers such as polyethylene terephthalate, polyethylene naphthalate and polycyclohexanedimethanol terephthalate. Among these, preferred are polyesters containing from 50 to 100 mol % of 2,6-naphthalenedicarboxylic acid, and more preferred is polyethylene-2,6-naphthalate.
The average molecular weight is approximately from 5,000 to 200,000. The polyester for use in the present invention has a Tg of 50xc2x0 C. or more, more preferably 90xc2x0 C. or more.
The polyester support is then preferably heat-treated at a heat treatment temperature of from 40xc2x0 C. to less than Tg, more preferably from (Tgxe2x88x9220xc2x0 C.) to less than Tg, so as to refuse the curling habit. This heat treatment may be performed at a constant temperature within the above-described temperature range or may be performed while cooling. The heat treatment time is from 0.1 to 1,500 hours, more preferably from 0.5 to 200 hours. The support may be heat-treated in a roll form or as a web under conveyance. The surface may be made uneven (for example, by coating electrically conducting inorganic fine particles such as SnO2 or Sb2O5)) to improve the surface state. Also, it is preferred to make some designs, for example, to knurl the edge part to slightly increase the height only of the edge and thereby prevent cut copy at the winding core portion. The heat treatment may be performed at any stage after the formation of the support film, after the surface treatment, after the coating of a back layer (e.g., antistatic agent, sliding agent) or after the coating of an undercoat layer. The preferred stage is after the coating of an antistatic agent.
Into the polyester, an ultraviolet absorbent may be kneaded in. Or, for preventing light piping, a commercially available paint or pigment for polyester, such as Diaresin produced by Mitsubishi Chemicals Industries, Ltd. or Kayaset produced by Nippon Kayaku K.K., may be kneaded in so as to attain the purpose.
In the present invention, in order to bond the support to constituent layers of the light-sensitive material, a surface treatment is preferably performed. Examples thereof include surface activation treatments such as chemical treatment, mechanical treatment, corona discharge treatment, flame treatment, ultraviolet light treatment, high frequency treatment, glow discharge treatment, active plasma treatment, laser treatment, mixed acid treatment and ozone oxidation treatment. Among these surface treatments, preferred are ultraviolet irradiation treatment, flame treatment, corona treatment and glow treatment.
The undercoating method is described below. The undercoat may comprise a single layer or two or more layers. Examples of the binder for the undercoat layer include copolymers starting from a monomer selected from vinyl chloride, vinylidene chloride, butadiene, methacrylic acid, acrylic acid, itaconic acid and maleic acid anhydride, polyethyleneimine, epoxy resin, grafted gelatin, nitrocellulose and gelatin. Examples of the compound which swells the support include resorcin and p-chlorophenol. Examples of the gelatin hardening agent for use in the undercoat layer include chromic salts (e.g., chrome alum), aldehydes (e.g., formaldehyde, glutaraldehyde), isocyanates, active halogen compounds (e.g., 2,4-dichloro-6-hydroxy-S-triazine), epichlorohydrin resins and active vinyl sulfone compounds. Furthermore, the undercoat layer may contain a matting agent, for example, a fine particle of an inorganic material such as SiO2 and TiO2, or a polymethyl methacrylate copolymer fine particle (of 0.01 to 10 xcexcm).
In the present invention, an antistatic agent is preferably used. Examples of the antistatic agent include polymers containing a carboxylic acid, a carboxylate or a sulfonate, cationic polymers, and ionic surfactant compounds.
Most preferred antistatic agents are a fine particle of at least one crystalline metal oxide having a volume resistivity of 107 xcexa9xc2x7cm or less, more preferably 105 xcexa9xc2x7cm or less, and a particle size of 0.001 to 1.0 xcexcm selected from ZnO, TiO2, SnO2, Al2O3, In2O3, SiO2, MgO, BaO, MoO3 and V2O5, or a composite oxide thereof (Sb, P, B, In, S, Si, C, etc.), and a fine particle of a sol-like metal oxide or a composite oxide thereof.
The content of the antistatic agent in the light-sensitive material is preferably from 5 to 500 mg/m2, more preferably from 10 to 350 mg/m2. The ratio of the electrically conducting crystalline oxide or a composite oxide thereof to the binder is preferably from 1/300 to 100/1, more preferably from 1/100 to 100/5.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention preferably has slipperiness. The slipping agent-containing layer is preferably provided on both the light-sensitive layer surface and the back surface. The slipperiness in terms of a coefficient of dynamic friction is preferably from 0.01 to 0.25. This value is determined when the light-sensitive material is transported at a speed of 60 cm/min (25xc2x0 C., 60% RH) against a stainless steel ball having a diameter of 5 mm. In this evaluation, even when the other part material is changed to the light-sensitive layer surface, a value almost on the same level is obtained.
The slipping agent which can be used in the present invention includes polyorganosiloxane, higher fatty acid amide, higher fatty acid metal salts and esters of a higher fatty acid with a higher alcohol. Examples of the polyorganosiloxane which can be used include polydimethylsiloxane, polydiethylsiloxane, polystyrylmethylsiloxane and polymethylphenylsiloxane. The layer to which the slipping agent is added is preferably an outermost layer of the emulsion layer or a back layer. In particular, polydimethylsiloxane and esters having a long chain alkyl group are preferred.
The light-sensitive material of the present invention preferably contains a matting agent. The matting agent may be present on either the emulsion surface or the back surface but is preferably added to the outermost layer in the emulsion layer side. The matting agent may or may not be soluble in the processing solution and preferably, these two types of matting agents both are used in combination. Preferred examples thereof include polymethyl methacrylate, poly(methyl methacrylate/methacrylic acid=9/1 or 5/5 (by mol)) and particulate polystyrene. The particle size is preferably from 0.8 to 10 xcexcm, the particle size distribution is preferably narrower, and 90% by number or more of all particles preferably have a size between 0.9 and 1.1 times the average particle size. In order to increase the matting property, fine particles of 0.8 xcexcm or less are preferably added at the same time and examples thereof include polymethyl methacrylate (0.2 xcexcm), poly(methyl methacrylate/methacrylic acid=9/1 (by mol), 0.3 xcexcm), particulate polystyrene (0.25 xcexcm) and colloidal silica (0.03 xcexcm).
The film patrone for use in the present invention is described below. The patrone for use in the present invention may be mainly made of a metal or a synthetic plastic. Preferred plastic materials are polystyrene, polyethylene, polypropylene and polyphenyl ether. The patrone for use in the present invention may further contain various antistatic agents and preferred examples thereof include carbon black, particulate metal oxides, nonionic, anionic, cationic and betaine surfactants, and polymers. The patrone imparted with the antistatic property using these is described in JP-A-1-312537 and JP-A-1-312538. In particular, the resistance at 25xc2x0 C. and 25% RH is preferably 1012 xcexa9 or less. Usually, the plastic patrone is manufactured using a plastic having kneaded therein carbon black or a pigment so as to give light-shielding property. The patrone may have a currently used 135 size but it is also effective for achieving miniaturization of a camera to reduce the cartridge size from 25 mm in the current 135 size to 22 mm or less. The volume of the patrone case is preferably 30 cm3 or less, more preferably 25 cm3 or less. The mass of plastic used in the patrone and the patrone case is preferably from 5 to 15 g.
A patrone which delivers the film by rotating a spool may also be used in the present invention. Furthermore, the patrone may have such a structure that a film leading end is housed in the patrone body and the film leading end is delivered from the port part of the patrone towards the outside by rotating the spool shaft in the film delivery direction. These are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,306 and 5,226,613. The photographic film for use in the present invention may be a so-called green film before development or a developed photographic film. Also, a green film and a developed photographic film may be housed in the same new patrone or in different patrones.
The color photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention is suitable also as a negative film for the advanced photo system (hereinafter referred to as AP system) and examples thereof include NEXIA A, NEXIA F and NEXA H (ISO 200, 100 and 400 in this order) (all manufactured by Fuji Photo Film Co., Ltd., hereinafter referred to as Fuji Film) prepared by processing a film into an AP system format and housing it in a cartridge exclusive to the system. The above-described cartridge film for AP system is loaded into a camera for AP system such as Epion Series (e.g., Epion 300Z) manufactured by Fuji Film. The color photographic light-sensitive material of the present invention is also suitable for the film with lens such as Fuji Color xe2x80x9cUtsurundesuxe2x80x9d Super Slim manufactured by Fuji Film.
The film photographed is printed through the following steps in the case of a mini-lab system: (1) receipt (receipt of an exposed cartridge film from users), (2) detaching (the film is transferred from the cartridge to an intermediate cartridge for development processing), (3) development of film, (4) reattaching (return the developed negative film into the original cartridge), (5) printing (C/H/P3-type print and index print are continuously automatically printed on a color paper [preferably on Super FA8 produced by Fuji Film]), and (6) check and forwarding (cartridge and index print are checked by the ID number and forwarded together with the print).
Preferred examples of this system include Fuji Film Mini-Lab Champion Super FA-298/F-278/FA-258/FA-238 and Fuji Film Digital Lab System Frontier. Examples of the film processor for the Mini-Lab Champion include FP922AL/FP562B/FP562B,AL/FP362B/FP362B,AL, and Fuji Color Just It CN-16L and CN-16Q are recommendable processing chemicals therefor. Examples of the printer processor include PP3008AR/PP3008A/PP1828AR/PP1828A/PP1258AR/PP1258A/PP728AR/PP728A, and Fuji Color Just It CP-47L and CP-40FAII are recommendable processing chemicals therefor.
In the Frontier system, a scanner and image processor SP-1000 and a laser printer and paper processor LP-1000P or a laser printer LP-1000W are used. The detacher for use in the detaching step and the reattacher for use in the reattaching step are preferably DT200/DT100 and AT200/AT100, respectively, manufactured by Fuji Film.
The AP system can also be enjoyed in the photo joy system including the digital image work station Aladdin 1000 manufactured by Fuji Film. For example, a developed AP system cartridge film is directly loaded into Aladdin 1000 or the image information on negative film, positive film or print is input using a 35-mm film scanner FE-550 or a flat head scanner PE-550 and the obtained digital image data can be easily worked and edited. The data can be output as a print by a light fixing type heat-sensitive color print system digital color printer NC-550AL, a laser exposure heat development transfer system Pictrography 3000, or an existing lab instrument through a film recorder. Furthermore, Aladdin 1000 can output the digital information directly into a floppy disk or a zip disk, or into a CD-R through a CD writer.
On the other hand, at the home, the photograph can be enjoyed on TV merely by loading the developed AP system cartridge film into Photo Player AP-1 manufactured by Fuji Film. When loaded into Photo Scanner AS-1 manufactured by Fuji Film, the image information can be continuously taken in at a high rate into a personal computer. For inputting a film, a print or a stereoscopic material into a personal computer, Photo Vision FV-10/FV-5 manufactured by Fuji Film can be used. The image information recorded on a floppy disk, a zip disk, a CD-R or a hard disk can be variously worked and enjoyed on a personal computer using an application soft Photo Factory produced by Fuji Film. For outputting a high- quality image print from the personal computer, a digital color printer NC-2/NC-2D of light fixing type heat-sensitive color print system, manufactured by Fuji Film, is suitably used.
For housing a developed AP system cartridge film, Fuji Color Pocket Album AP-5 Pop L, AP-1 Pop L, AP-1 Pop KG or Cartridge File 16 is preferably used.